Another Saiyan
by Sailor-Vela92
Summary: Serena returns to her real home with the Son family. What surprises and enemies await her? Multiple pairings including Trunks/Usagi CH 11 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Here there Sailor Moon/Dragonball Z fans! This is my first crossover fic. Hope you enjoy. It is a Trunks/Serena romance just to let you guys know. Make you review my story after words since I will NOT be putting up the second chapter until I get at least 7 reviews.

* * *

_I am getting so sick and tired of this,_ Serena thought angrily. _Darien keeps breaking up with me, the Senshi keep getting on my case about everything. I think it's about time to go back to my real home._

Serena's life had not always been like this one. One where she was Sailor Moon and had to save a world that she was not born into. Serena used to be the daughter of Goku, along with her brothers, Gohan and Goten.

Serena still remembers the day her life changed.

Flashback

It's Serena's very first day of school. She was only five years of age. She had easily gotten through the first half of the day. However, when snack time and recess rolled around, she had felt really homesick. During recess, Serena sat underneath a far away tree, where no one could see her.

Then, it happened. There was a sudden flash of light and a portal opened, right out of thin air. Out of it stepped a green-haired woman with a long staff. She silently walked over to Serena, scooped her up, and walked back into the portal.

End Flashback

That was how she came here, and would leave the same way. She could care less if this galaxy blew up as soon as she left. Little did they know, she was two years older and the opposite of what she was at the moment. Luckily, a meeting had been called. All of the Senshi would be there, even Setsuna. She was already late, which would give her even more a reason to leave this pathetic galaxy.

Serena sighed and started out for Rei's place, where the meeting was taking place, as usual.

"Serena, you're late again!" Rei exclaimed as Serena walked into the room. All the Senshi had arrived already. Serena easily ignored Rei, and walked up to Setsuna.

"What interests you of my being?" Setsuna asked.

"I would like you to take me home," Serena replied seriously.

"If you didn't want to come Serena, then you could have stayed home," Rei said cruelly.

"Not this silly planet," Serena corrected. "But my real home."

"What proof do you have of living somewhere else?" Mina asked. Serena sighed heavily. Facing all her 'friends', Serena closed her eyes and concentrated. A silver light engulfed her body.

When the light died down, they no longer saw the Serena they knew. Instead they saw a young woman with bigger hips and breasts than any of them, long, dark brown hair, almost touched the ground, and creamy colored skin that smooth and beautiful. Serena had more beauty and curves than all of them put together. Her eyes became their normal dark blue color.

"This is my proof!" Serena stated loudly. Even her voice was more adult. "Setsuna had brought me here when I was three years of age, though I was really five. I've grown annoyed with all this 'Sailor Moon' junk. I now wish to return to my real family, with whom I _should_ have been with."

"So, how old are you really?" Ami asked curiously.

"I am really 17 years of age," Serena replied. She turned to back to the green-haired woman. "Setsuna, would you please take me back home now?" Setsuna nodded and turned her back to all of them.

Setsuna mumbled a few words before a portal appeared in front of them. Serena and Setsuna entered the portal silently. The portal shut once they entered.

There was silence among the remaining Senshi.

"Who would have known?" Lita said quietly.

Suddenly, Darien burst in through the doors of Rei's living room.

"Where's Serena?" he asked, out of breath. "I need to speak with her." Another portal opened up and Setsuna walked out.

"Serena is no longer here," she explained. "She has lost interest in this life and has returned to her real family that lives in a dimension. You'll never be able to see her again unless she wishes to do so through me."

"I guess she really is gone," Darien mumbled under his breath. "I'll never see her again."

A new portal opened outside a house that was surrounded by a forest. Serena emerged, but Setsuna only barely came out.

"Inside you'll find your parents and brothers," Setsuna informed. "Go on, they'll be happy to see you." with that, Setsuna went back into the portal and disappeared. Serena sighed. She was glad to see she still had her brooch and disguise pen. Taking out her disguise pen, she used it to change into a pair of jeans and a tank top.

Serena took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Goku, could you go see who it is," she heard someone call. _Must be mom,_ Serena thought._ I hope they have a heart attack when they see me._

The door opened to a dumfounded Goku.

"Um…do we know you?" Goku asked, confused.

"It's me dad. I came back," Serena told him, smiling. She couldn't help giving her father a hug.

"Serena!" Goku exclaimed, overjoyed. "Hey everyone, come here! Serena's come home!" Everyone rushed to the front door to see what Goku was yelling about. Chichi started crying when she saw her long lost daughter alive and unharmed.

"I can't believe you're back home," Chichi cried, hugging Serena.

"I've missed you all so much," Serena told them.

"Mom, who is she?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I've never seen her before," Goten added.

"Serena is your long lost sister," Goku replied. "She disappeared when she was about five years old and hasn't been seen until now."

"I didn't even recognize you Serena," Gohan said, smiling.

"That's because I've grown so much," Serena told her older brother.

"C'mon, we can talk inside," Chichi suggested, leading them inside. They all sat in the living room. "Serena, what happened that day?" Chichi asked painfully. "I mean, when you disappeared." Serena took a deep breath.

"I guess you could say I was kidnapped… At recess, I saw a portal open in front of me. Out of it stepped a green-haired women, who I learned was Setsuna. She picked me up and took me back into the portal," Serena explained. "She had taken me to another galaxy, to another Earth. There, I was expected to be clumsy, ditzy, stupid, a crybaby, and, what I hated most, weak. I was also expected to be a hero, but I prefer not to go into that. I had gotten fed up with that dimension, and decided to come back to my _real_ home."

"Mom, how come I don't remember Serena?" Goten asked.

"You were only three years old when she disappeared," Goku answered.

"It's good to have you back sis," Gohan said, smiling.

"It's good to _be_ back," Serena laughed. Chichi stood up.

"You know what this calls for?" Chichi asked them, a wide smile spread across her face. "This calls for a reunion. This way Serena can meet everyone and get to know them."

"Would you really do something like that for me?" Serena asked, becoming all starry-eyed.

"You deserve one Serena. After all that's happened, it's the least we could do," Chichi told her. "Besides, maybe you'll hook up with a certain half-Saiyan that we know of. You don't know him yet since you haven't met him yet." A faint blush crept across Serena's face. Who knows, maybe she'll fall in love for real. Well, yeah, she loved Darien, but it was more of a brotherly love if anything. But Darien could never replace Gohan and Goten.

"Thank you Mother," Serena said, standing up and hugging Chichi.

"You must be tired," Chichi guessed. "You can sleep in the guest room. I need to make some 'import' phone calls to make." Serena gave a small nod before Chichi left for the kitchen.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the guest room," Gohan suggested.

Serena followed Gohan upstairs and down the hall. Along the way, Gohan pointed out the bathroom, his and Goten's room, and their parents' room.

"Here's your room," he said, opening the door. "Get some rest. We can talk when you wake up if you want to."

"I can't wait for the reunion," Serena told him. "Do you know who Mom was talking about? You know, about the half-Saiyan I have yet to meet."

"Yeah, I know him. He's mine and Goten's best friend," Gohan replied. "I bet you'll like him. He's the _only_ other Saiyan with blue eyes like you."

"I'll be sure to keep a look out," Serena said, smiling.

"Now go to sleep," Gohan ordered. "Maybe he'll be here when you wake up." Gohan winked at his sister. Serena shrugged and entered her room. Gohan then shut her door quietly and went back downstairs.

"Is Mom still on the phone?" Gohan asked his younger brother. Goten nodded a yes.

"She's talking to Bulma," Goten answered. "They discussed the reunion already."

"What are they talking about now?" Gohan asked, confused.

"They're trying to figure out how to hook up Trunks with Serena possibly before the reunion," Goten explained.

"Sounds like we're going to their house tomorrow," Gohan assumed. Goten shook his head. "What?"

"Only Mom and Serena are going to Bulma's tomorrow," Goten corrected him. "Mom and Bulma are going to take Serena shopping."

"Well, Serena should have fun," Gohan said. "She'll be able to get an entire wardrobe for every occasion imaginable. I've got to admit though; she looks rather cute in that outfit. Trunks is going to be a lucky man if they hook up."

"You got that right," Goten agreed, nodding. "But we all know that Trunks will treat her like she deserves." They heard Chichi hang up the phone in the kitchen. She walked over to them in the living room.

"Tomorrow, you two and your father will be on your own," Chichi informed them. "Which means no leaving this house, except to spar one another."

"No problem," Gohan said, shrugging.

"What's no problem?" Serena asked from behind. They all jumped in surprise.

"I see you've woken up," Goten observed, pointing out the obvious.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Gohan asked, confused.

"I used this," she replied, showing them her disguise pen. "It's a disguise pen. Whenever I click it, it changes my appearance. It doesn't always work though."

"Serena, tomorrow you and I are going to Bulma's house," Chichi told her. "She's a friend of ours, as well as her husband and son. She's offered to take shopping."

"Awesome!" Serena exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

"I knew you would say something like that," Chichi said, smiling.

"Is her son the blue-eyed half-Saiyan?" Serena asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I bet you _really_ can't wait to go tomorrow now," Chichi guessed, smiling even bigger. "He's quite the gentleman."

"I can tell we're going to have some fun tomorrow," Serena predicted.

"Well, since you're taking Mom into the city, I'll teach you how to fly," Gohan suggested

"I can fly?" Serena asked, confused and surprised.

"Of course you can. Me, Dad, Goten, and the rest of the Z-Warriors can fly," Gohan replied.

"Can the blue-eyed half-Saiyan boy fly too?" Serena asked, almost dying to know.

"You'll have to find out for yourself," Gohan told her. He started heading outside. "C'mon, I'd like to get this done before dinnertime." Serena followed her older brother outside.

"Do you really think Trunks and Serena will hit it off?" Goten asked after they were no longer in earshot.

"Of course I do, and so does Bulma," Chichi replied. "She told me that as soon as she got off the phone with me that she would start hinting to Trunks about Serena."

"Does that mean Trunks is carrying all the bags?" Goten asked.

"Bulma's forcing him," Chichi explained. "Otherwise he'll be grounded from everyone and everything and everyone unless it has to do with Serena."

"Sounds a bit harsh," Goten commented.

"Well, if you were in either of our shoes, you'd understand," Chichi told him.

"Nicely put Mom," Goten said, nodding.

"Go tell Gohan and Serena that dinner will be ready soon," Chichi ordered. Goten nodded once more and left the house.

When he stepped outside, he couldn't find Gohan or Serena anywhere. Then he finally remembered that Gohan was teaching Serena how to fly.

Goten shot up into the air and looked around. He soon found them flying around, playing air tag.

"Gohan! Serena! Dinner will be ready soon!" Goten yelled at them. Gohan stopped Serena and they followed Goten back to their house.

"I see you've got the hang of flying pretty quick," Goten complimented as they flew.

"I still haven't learned how to land yet," Serena admitted, laughing.

As they neared the house, they all landed, except Serena. Gohan had to catch Serena so Serena wouldn't accidentally hurt herself when she fell out of the sky.

"I smell something good," Serena said loudly, opening the door.

"Time to eat!" Chichi yelled throughout the house. Within the blink the blink of an eye, everyone was sitting at the table, ready to eat. "Tonight I made rice with chunks of chicken and beef."

"I can't remember the last time I ate a home cooked meal before," Serena mumbled under her breath. A small smile played across her face.

"Dig on everyone," Chichi told them. Surprising, Serena ate just as fast as the guys, if not faster.

Afterwards, Serena helped Chichi with the dishes before sitting on the couch to watch some TV. She couldn't believe all the channels and shows that they had. She finally decided to settle on a cooking show.

_Lita would have loved to see this_, Serena thought sadly. She turned off the TV and sat there in silence.

"Hey Serena, want some dessert?" Goku asked from the kitchen.

"No thanks," Serena declined, standing up. "I'm going to bed early. I'm still tired from earlier." She headed towards the stairs.

"Are you _sure_?" Goku taunted. "We're having chocolate ice cream."

"I'm sure Dad," she told him, giving a small smile before ascending the stairs to her new room. She could hear Goku begging Chichi for some more ice cream.

"It's good to be back home," Serena said to herself softly. She climbed under all her sheets and blankets before falling into a nightmare filled sleep.

Serena's Dream

Serena is back with the Senshi. The only difference is that everyone she knew from her real home were there.

Her family had been tied up to a tree and being tortured by her so-called 'friends.' She couldn't believe her friends were doing this to her real family.

"Stop it! Leave my family alone!" Serena yelled at them. They all turned to her with evil smirks on their faces… Including Darien and Rini.

"Why should we?" Rei asked.

"It's not like they'll be of any use," Mina assumed.

"I got an idea," Rini said. "Let's kill Serena and her family."

"Jupiter… Oak… Evolution!" they all heard Lita call as lightening struck Serena's family, killing them instantly.

"Nnnnnnnnnnooooooooo!" was all Serena could manage to say before she was engulfed by darkness.

End Dream


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter I promised. Sorry it took so long. Lately I haven't had time to type up my fanfics, let alone go online. Well, comment this chapter. AND GET MORE PEOPLE TO READ IT!  
Disclaimer: No I don't own the characters, though I wish I did...

* * *

Serena woke up with a jump. She clutched her chest, gasping for breath. She couldn't believe what she saw, even if it was just a dream.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream," she mumbled, cradling herself back and forth. The door opened and Chichi came inside.

"Are you okay Serena?" Chichi asked worriedly.

"It was just a silly nightmare," Serena assured her mother, getting out of bed.

"I came to let you know that we'll be leaving soon," Chichi said. "I want you to try this on. You'll be wearing it today if it fits." Chichi handed Serena the dress that she was holding. After Serena looked it over, her eyes grew wide.

"It's beautiful," Serena complimented. "I'll try it on right away." Serena got up and headed for the bathroom. Luckily, no one was using it at the time.

"Make sure you come downstairs when you're done," Chichi called before going downstairs.

Serena quickly slipped out of her clothes, and put on the dress. It was midnight blue, so it went well with her eyes. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She let out a gasp of surprise. She couldn't believe how _revealing_ the dress was! It clung to her body almost like a second skin. The dress only went down to above her knees, had an _extremely_ low collar, and the straps that held the dress up were on the _sides_ of her shoulders.

_I hope I don't attract the guy for my looks_, Serena thought. _The again, I might do the same to him._ Serena laughed at the thought. She found a dark red ribbon and tied her hair into a loose ponytail. She than applied some red wet shine lipstick, black eyeliner, and dark blue eye shadow to compliment her eyes even more before going downstairs. (A/N: No, she is NOT supposed to look/act like a whore, slut, etc.)

"Whoa! Serena, where'd you get that dress?" Goku exclaimed.

"Mom gave it to me," Serena said coolly.

"Chichi!" Goku called. Chichi practically ran to where Goku and Serena were.

"Is that the dress I told you to try on?" Chichi asked her daughter, smiling.

"Indeed it is. I rather like it," Serena replied. She spun around so they could see her fully. Her mother now had a goofy grin on her face. Serena could tell her mother was planning something.

"What are you planning?" Serena accused her mother.

"Nothing," Chichi said, turning around and heading out the door.

"Are you forgetting that I'm wearing a dress and that I still can't land when flying," Serena complained. "How do you expect me fly in a dress?"

"She doesn't," Goku answered. "Gohan and I will be taking you to Bulma's house. As soon as your feet touch the ground, we'll be out of sight."

"Thanks Dad," Serena told him. "Where's Gohan anyway?"

"He's outside with your mother," Goku replied. They both went outside.

Gohan carried Serena and Goku carried Chichi as they flew towards Capsule Corp. Serena couldn't believe what the world looked like below them.

"Here we are," Goku announced as they landed. "Capsule Corporation."

"It's huge!" Serena exclaimed.

"Of course it is. Capsule Corp. is a major company," Gohan explained. "Bulma even attached her house to the company building in order to get things done faster."

"You men should go now," Chichi suggested. "The longer you stay, the less time we'll have for shopping." Both men nodded and flew off back home without the women.

Serena walked up to the door and rang the doorbell nervously. Who knows, maybe her son would be the one to answer the door. The door opened to reveal a blue-haired woman.

"Hi, you must be Serena," the blue-haired woman said. She looked over Serena's shoulder. "Hey Chichi, long time no see." Chichi walked up behind Serena.

"Serena, this is Bulma," Chichi introduced. "She's the one with the blue-eyed half-Saiyan son."

"Speaking of which, where is the blue-eyed devil?" Serena asked with a smirk. Bulma lead them into the living room.

"Wait here," Bulma told them. "I need to go get the 'blue-eyed devil.'" Serena let out a small giggle before Bulma left to go get her son.

A few minutes later, Bulma came back with the blue-eyed half-Saiyan boy behind her.

"Serena, I'd like you to meet my son," Bulma said, stepping out of Trunks' way. "Or as you call him, the 'blue-eyed devil.'"

Serena couldn't believe her eyes. _He's no devil_, she thought. _He's a god._

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Serena,"' he said. "My name is Trunks." He took her hand and kissed it.

_Why is he so formal?_ she wondered.

"The pleasure's all mine," she told him, smiling. A blush crept up her face when he looked at her in the eyes.

_She reminds me of an angel_, Trunks thought. _She is very lovely. I wish I could tell her so. It's too bad our mothers are standing right there._

"We better get to mall before the traffic gets really bad," Bulma suggested. Chichi nodded, knowing this was part of what they had planned.

"Can I something to drink?" Serena asked sweetly. "Please?"

"Trunks will get you something," Bulma said. "Chichi and I will be waiting in the car outside." Without another word, Bulma and Chichi had left the house.

"What would you like?" Trunks asked, leading them into the kitchen.

"What would you suggest?" Serena questioned. Trunks thought for a moment.

"I could make one of my special shakes," he suggested, grinning.

"Sound delicious," Serena agreed. She watched him gather the ingredients and prepare the shake.

"Your hands move so deftly," she observed. "Why is that?"

"I don't know. I might have got it from my mother since she work with her hands a lot," he replied. He handed the shake over to Serena. "Go ahead. Try it." Serena willingly took a drink.

"It tastes wonderful," Serena exclaimed. Trunks smiled at her as she took another drink.

"I wanted to tell you this earlier," Trunks said, "but I didn't want to say it if front of our mothers."

"I know what you mean," Serena agreed.

"I wanted to tell you that you're……a lovely young woman," Trunks complimented, looking into Serena's eyes. "Heavenly even. You remind me of angels when I look at you."

"You looked like that of a god when I first glanced at you," Serena admitted, placing the cup on the kitchen counter. "I still can't believe I called you a blue-eyed devil. How wrong I was. You're anything but a devil."

"We should go before they barge in on us," Trunks suggested.

"What do you call this?" Serena asked, meaning the shake.

"A smoochie, I guess," Trunks replied, closing the distance between them.

"Well I think you deserve a 'smoochie,'" Serena said. With that, she leaned up and lightly kissed Trunks' cheek.

"What was that for may I ask?" Trunks questioned, grinning.

"A kiss for being kind," Serena answered. "And for greeting me with a kiss on the hand." Both had a blush on their face. Trunks had his from the kiss Serena gave him, which, luckily none of her lipstick rubbed onto his cheek. Serena blushed merely from the compliment he gave her.

"We really should go before they think something happened," Trunks suggested once more, leading them outside. "Especially if they think it's something perverted." Serena giggled.

"I hope you don't plan on telling them that I gave you a kiss on the cheek," Serena whispered, smiling up at him.

"I'm not going to tell them," Trunks assured her. "I won't even tell Gohan and Goten." They climbed into the back seats of the car and buckled up when they had _finally_ got there.

"Did you quench Serena's thirst?" Bulma asked, starting the car.

"Pretty much, but not completely," Serena answered, looking at Trunks. "But I'll be fine." Bulma pulled the car out and headed towards the mall.

"You two may as well get comfortable," Chichi told them. "It's gonna be able a while before we get there."

"Yeah," Bulma agreed. "It might take at least two hours." Trunks and Serena easily shrugged it off.

After a while, Serena let out a heavy sigh.

"Is something wrong Serena?" Trunks asked, lightly placing a hand on her arm.

"I was just thinking about my friends, the Senshi," Serena replied, taking his eyes with her own.

"The Senshi?" he asked, confused as to whom she was talking about.

"Can I tell you later, when we're alone?" Serena pleaded, clinging to him. "There is much to be told and that _only you_ should hear and see."

"How long would it take to explain?" Trunks asked.

"Probably a good portion of the night," Serena estimated.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Trunks said. "Where did you get that dress?"

Serena over and whispered in his ear, "Not going to believe this, but I got it from my mom. I didn't even ask her for it. She just gave it to me when I woke up."

Trunks looked at her, stunned. Serena nodded in assurance. Surprisingly, he smiled and gave her a hug, which left Serena blushing.

"So, can you fly like my brothers?" Serena asked, changing the subject. "I mean, since you're half-Saiyan too.

"You bet I can," Trunks replied. "What about you?"

"I can fly. My only problem is that I can't seem to get the hang of landing," Serena confessed. "But I just started learning yesterday. Gohan was in a hurry to teach me before dinner last night."

"Well I think you need a better teacher," Trunks hinted.

"Will you teach me how to fly better?" Serena asked in a sugary sweet voice.

"On one condition," Trunks replied. "But I'll tell you later."

"Okay," Serena agreed, leaning on Trunks. His body seemed to fit with hers perfectly. He stroked her long ponytail subconsciously. Within minutes, she had fallen asleep while Trunks continued to stroke her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, chapter 3 is up! I've been busy lately, so I haven't had time to type up my stories. I have them written down. It's just a matter of getting them on them computer. :)

Sorry if this chapter is short. I'm trying to make Chapter 4 longer. It's going to be tough since I'll be working 10 hours a week at my local library. Until next time! R&R!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own DragonBall Z or Sailor Moon. I don't own the characters either. ONly the storyline belongs to me, got it!

* * *

"We're here!" Bulma announced, pulling the car into a parking spot and turning it off. Serena was _still_ asleep. 

"Wake up Serena," Trunks said, shaking her sleeping form gently. When all she did was stir, he shook her harder. She finally fluttered her eyes open to see Trunks. She sat up and straightened herself out.

"Are we going to go shopping?" Trunks asked, smiling. "Or are we going to sit in the back of the car all day?"

""Shopping, of course," Serena replied, laughing. "Though I wouldn't mind staying here with you." With that, she and Trunks exited the vehicle.

"Are you two finally ready to go?" Chichi asked, smiling. "Or do you need some more 'alone time'?" Both her and Bulma giggled, while Trunks and Serena blushed uncontrollably.

They walked to the mall, Chichi and Bulma leading the way. The mall was packed. But what would you expect, it was a Friday.

"I bet your mom really didn't want you to carry our bags, even if she _did_ make you carry them," Serena said after a while. It had been about three hours and they still had the other half of the mall to go through.

"Then why did she force me to come?" Trunks asked curiously.

"I believe she brought you here simply because I was coming with," Serena replied.

"Well, I'm glad she brought me with you guys," Trunks whispered in her ear.

"I'm just glad 'cause I simply got to meet you," Serena told him, leaning on his shoulder as they walked. Chichi and Bulma got a quick glance at the young couple-to-be and smiled at each other.

"Looks like our plan is working," Bulma said.

"They grow up so fast," Chichi agreed. "I can't believe they've gotten so close already. Do you think they've kissed yet?"

"Don't be silly," Bulma told her friend. "They wouldn't do that where someone could see them, let alone people they know." Chichi nodded numbly. "Do you think we can expect children from them?" Chichi's head shot up.

"Bulma, how would you even know if they're going to get married?" Chichi asked, surprised.

"I don't," Bulma answered coolly. "I just have this feeling."

"Hey Mom!" Serena called from behind them. Chichi turned to her daughter's attention. "Can we look at bathing suits?" Chichi looked at Bulma.

"Sure we can," Bulma said. "In fact, we'll go right now." Bulma lead the way to a big store where you get _any_ type of clothing.

The girls looked and found a bunch of swimsuits, while Trunks watched his angel from the sidelines. _She looks so happy_, he thought. _It makes me wanna hold her close to me in my arms_.

"Trunks!" Bulma called. Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Go with them to try stuff on."

"Where are _you_ going?" Trunks asked, suspicious.

"Don't worry about me," she told her son. "I'll be back before you know it." With that, Trunks followed Serena and her mother to the fitting rooms. They had him sit on a chair right inside the main doorway.

Chichi handed Serena the swimsuits as she changed. After trying them all on, she finally chose one. She stepped out to see what her mom thought.

"I think it looks wonderful on you," Chichi complimented, smiling. Serena was wearing a shimmering royal blue string bikini. "Wait here, I'll go get Trunks." Before Serena could say anything, her mom was gone.

_It's not like it matters_, Serena thought. _He'll see me in it sooner or later_.

A few minutes later, Chichi came back with both Trunks and Bulma. Serena saw a blush creep across his face and smiled at him. She purposely did some poses, though most of them were for Trunks. ●

"You're getting that suit," Bulma ordered, grinning. "What do you think Trunks?"

"You look great," he told her, looking into her eyes.

"Thanks," she whispered, blushing uncontrollably.

"Come on and change back," Chichi said, pushing Serena back into the dressing stall. "It would be great if we could beat traffic…"

Serena came out a few minutes later, wearing her regular clothes and carrying the bikini in her arm. Bulma took them the cashier an paid for the blue bikini.

"I think it's about time we head back to Capsule Corp.," Bulma suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Then let's get the heck out if here." Bulma weaved them through the crowds of people and back to the car. They put the last of the bags in the trunk, climbed in, and set off for Capsule Corp.

Traffic had gotten really bad now. The cars were practically bumper-to-bumper. Exhausted from their trip to the mall, Trunks and Serena had fallen asleep sideways on the backseat.

"So, where did you go while Serena was trying stuff on before we left?" Chichi asked.

"I got Serena a gift," Bulma said simply. "I'm sure you'll find out what it is soon enough."

"How soon is soon?" she asked, confused.

"Tomorrow most likely," Bulma told her friend.

"Why tomorrow?" Chichi asked.

"I'm wondering if Serena could spend the night," Bulma said. "I think it'll really add to their relationship."

"Of course she can spend the night," Chichi agreed. "Can't this car fly?"

"Yes," Bulma replied.

"Would you be able to fly me home and back to Capsule Corp. before they wake up?" Chichi wondered aloud.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Bulma asked herself, slapping herself in the forehead. She pressed one of the many buttons, and they were flying. Bulma drove in hyper mode and they were at the Son's house within seconds. She made sure to land gently and quietly, as not to wake up the young couple.

"Thanks Bulma," Chichi said, getting out.

"Any time Chichi," Bulma replied, smiling. With that Bulma was off again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! I hope you guys are liking the story so far (including those who won't comment). I just got this one book from Borders. It's called Japanese Street Slang. I might decide to use some of it in future chapters. Lately, I've been reading the Excel Saga manga series. I find the anime series funnier, even if I only saw about 5 minutes of the first episode. Okay, okay, I'll shut now...

Disclaimer: I don't own either show, SO DON'T SUE ME!

* * *

"Trunks! Serena! Wake up!" Bulma screamed at them. They both woke up and were blushing after realizing what they look like. Trunks was the first to recover from the shock and got up. He lent Serena a hand and helped her out. "I need you two to help me bring in the bags." Trunks and Serena shrugged it off and helped Bulma with the bags.

"Hey Bulma, where's my mom?" Serena asked after they were finished.

"She's at home," Bulma replied coolly. Serena gave her a confused look. "You must have been asleep. I took your mom home. You're spending the night here." The shocked look on their faces was priceless! Bulma couldn't help herself from giggling. "You'll be sleeping in the room next to Trunks'." They let out a sigh of relief.

"So, what do we do now?" Trunks asked. Serena shrugged.

"Go show Serena around the house," Bulma suggested. "Introduce her to Vegeta while you're at it." Trunks looked at Serena in question.

"I don't mind," Serena told him, smiling. Trunks led them to another part of the house while Bulma went to her room to take a nap for once.

Trunks led Serena throughout the house, showing where certain rooms and items were, and explaining anything she asked about.

They came to the Gravity Room.

"This is the Gravity Room," Trunks explained. "This where Vegeta and I train under intense gravity. Vegeta is probably training right now."

"You still haven't told me how Vegeta is," Serena complained, crossing her arms with a smirk.

"He's my dad, though…I don't think they're actually married," Trunks confessed. "My father claims her doesn't care for her, but I know he truly does."

"How do you know?" Serena asked.

"They had me," Trunks replied, smiling. They both laughed. "C'mon, I'll show where our rooms are." Trunks took hold of her hand and led them to the upper section of the house.

"Each bedroom has a finished bathroom," Trunks said. "This is my room…and that one is yours for the night." He pointed to each room. Serena nodded in understandance.

"I'm having fun," Serena told him. "With it just being us two." She wrapped her arms around his one arm and leaned on him.

"So am I," Trunks agreed, putting his head on hers. Her hair smelled sweet to him.

_Our bodies fit so well together_, Serena thought, smiling up at him.

"Would now be a good time to tell you about the Senshi and all that other stuff?" she asked.

"I think we should eat first," Trunks suggested. "How's pizza for dinner?"

"That's fine with me," Serena agreed. They walked downstairs, Serena still wrapped around his arm.

Trunks called the local pizza place while Serena set up a place for them to eat. After he ordered the pizza, he snuck up behind Serena, wrapping his arms around her.

"It'll be a while before the pizza arrives," Trunks informed.

"That's fine with me," Serena said, finishing the last touches. "There." They backed away to get a good look at the table Serena had set.

"It's looks wonderful," Trunks complimented, turning Serena in his arms so that she faced him. He held her close to him. She blushed at their closeness. "But not nearly as wonderful as you are."

"You're so kind and gentle Trunks," Serena told him in a whisper. "I can't imagine any other being as kind or as gentle as you." She looked up into his calm, blue eyes.

Trunks closed the distance between them. Their lips almost touched, but… the doorbell rang, signaling that the pizza had arrived.

_Darn! We were so close_, Trunks thought, leaving Serena to go get the pizza. _They got here a lot faster than they said. Grrrrr………_

"I'm gonna go upstairs to change before we eat," Serena called, heading upstairs.

"Okay!" he called back. "I'll wait for you downstairs!" Trunks opened the door and saw the delivery man.

Meanwhile in Serena's temporary room…

"Let's see…… What to wear…" she murmured to herself, examining the contents of each bag. When she opened the one bag, her eyes grew wide. _Bulma, you sly woman_, she thought, lifting up the slinky under garments, not being able to control her blushing. _What were you thinking when you bought these? I wonder…is she planning something? Oh well…I'll have to talk to her about this…_

Serena changed into a white t-shirt that read "Taken" with a pair of pastel pink pants. She had taken her hair out of the ponytail and allowed it to flow freely. When she was finished getting dressed, she headed downstairs by Trunks.

"So, whom were you taken by?" Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was taken by you," Serena replied, smiling lovingly.

Bulma happened to walk into the room and noticed the pizza on the table.

"You know, if you guys were hungry, you could have woke me up," she told them. They turned to face her.

"Can I talk you privately for a minute…in my room?" Serena pleaded.

"Sure," Bulma replied, shrugging.

"What's wrong Serena?" Trunks asked, worried.

"It has nothing to do with you," Serena assured him, getting up. "It's just some girl talk." Trunks nodded as Serena and his mom headed up to her room.

Serena made sure to shut the door when they got in.

"So, what's the problem Serena?" Bulma wondered aloud, looking all innocent.

Serena went to the bag with her 'gift' and pulled out one of the slinky bras, showing Bulma.

"Would you mind telling me why you bought a bunch of these for me?" Serena asked. "It would have been fine if they just plain underwear. I apologize if I seem rude, but I just don't wear this type of stuff, you know."

"Umm…I bought it for you and Trunks," Bulma mumbled, giving a sheepish smile, her face turning red. Serena got wide eyed.

"What!" Serena half screamed. "Do you expect us to get hitched next week and have kids by next year? It's insane…" Then, in a calmer voice, "I thought you and my mom were up to something."

"I bought them for when you guys do…you know…" Bulma replied. "…How did you know it was us?"

"I just knew somehow."

"So, what are you going to do with…that?" Bulma pointed to the bag.

"I'll keep it hidden somewhere so Trunks doesn't find out…or my mom." Serena took the bag and stuffed it into closet.

"I'm going back to bed now. I'm still tired," Bulma yawned, leaving. Serena followed and went downstairs. She sat down next to Trunks. (That's no surprise.)

"Everything okay?" Trunks asked, placing a couple slices of pizza on her plate.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Serena told him, smiling.

"That's good," Trunks grinned. They ate silently for a couple minutes before either of them spoke up.

"Do you think now would be a good time to explain what happened in my past?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. Let's go upstairs," Trunks suggested. They got up and went to his room, shutting the door behind them. Trunks sat on the bed while Serena remained standing.

"To understand my past, you must believe in magic," Serena told him.

"You mean like witches, imps, and other weird creatures," Trunks asked.

"Not exactly," she said. She held out her disguise pen. In a flash of light, there stood a 14-year-old girl in a school uniform with her blonde hair in oridangos. "This is what I would look like if I had never come back." Trunks nodded in understandance. "There are also different forms of magic." After changing back, Serena held her hand out, palm up. Suddenly, a ball of fire formed in her hand.

"I can do that too," Trunks said. He formed a ki ball in his hand.

"Ah, but your energy can only stay in that form," Serena stated. "Mine can take on any form, any shape." With that, the fireball turned into a phoenix, and within a few seconds, turned to ashes. "Second, you need to understand reincarnation."

"Meaning you're immortal?"

"Not physically, but spiritually. No matter how many times I die, my spirit and soul will live on forever." Trunks nodded once more. Serena got into a stance and yelled, "Moon Prism Power!" In a silver flash of light, she became Sailor Moon, leader of the Senshi. Of course, her hair was brown and free flowing this time. "This is my first form, Sailor Moon, leader of the Senshi."

Trunks gazed at her beauty. Her tight bodice, her short skirt, and everything else about her.

Serena explained to Trunks how and when she was kidnapped, how she was forced to change, who her enemies were, how she met the Senshi, and even transformed when necessary. It was very late when she was finished explaining. In yet another flash of light, she was back to her original look.

"So, how stupid did you have to act?" Trunks asked.

"About 10x stupider than Goku," Serena laughed. She could see Trunks shudder at the thought. "…There was one thing I left out though…"

"What was it?" Trunks wondered.

"Darien…" Serena said. "In the moon palace, we were in love. We had found each other once again in the other world. Darien only loved me in this lifetime because he was _expected_ to love me. After a while though, it seemed like he actually loved me. I really hated it, but I was forced to play the part, even if he really does love me. If I didn't play along, and acted like myself, I might have been dead already." Trunks slumped at the mention of another man in her life. "Yes, in a way I did love him, but only as a brother." She sat next to Trunks, leaning on him. "But I love you with all my heart."

"I love you with all my heart, too," Trunks confessed. He wrapped a loving arm around her waist and pulled her in close.

"I'm tired," Serena yawned after a few minutes. Trunks reached over and turned off the lamp. They laid on the bed together.

Serena let out a small sigh and snuggled closer to Trunks. He adoringly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in even closer.

"Tomorrow's the big reunion," Trunks whispered in her ear.

"More time to spend with each other," Serena said softly. "Maybe _you_ could spend the night at my house tomorrow afterwards."

"Sounds like a plan," Trunks agreed, placing kiss on Serena's forehead. With that, they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Chapter 5 is also up now. :) 


	5. Chapter 5

Konichi wa readers! Wow, I'm only on chapter 5 and I'm already running out of stuff to type up. I need to start writing more --. I'm about half-way done with chapter six. Depending on how long that ends up, it might be awhile before chapter seven is released. Enjoy! Oh, and could you _ALL_ please leave a review, even if you don't have a username on here?

Disclaimer: No, I don't own DragonBall Z or Sailor Moon. sniff sniff

* * *

"Serena! Trunks! We're going to be late!" Bulma yelled through the bedroom door. Trunks was the first to wake up. He looked to the side and saw Serena sleeping soundly. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She moaned and her eyes opened slowly.

"Good morning love," Serena murmured, smiling.

"Come, or we'll be late for the reunion," Trunks said, getting up. "We can't have the guest of honor be the last to arrive." Serena got up and stretched her arm high above her head. Trunks took the chance to see if she was ticklish or not. …She was ticklish, _really_ ticklish. Once he got her laughing, neither of them could stop.

"Trunks! Cut it out!" Serena yelled, laughing uncontrollably. Bulma couldn't help hearing Serena's scream at Trunks to cut it out.

_What is he doing to her?_ Bulma thought. Worried, she grabbed a broom and ran upstairs, bursting into Trunks' room.

"GET OFF HER TRUNKS!" Bulma screamed, whacking him really hard with the broom. Trunks stopped tickling Serena, though they were still laughing.

"It's alright Bulma," Serena assured, trying to stop laughing. "We were just having a tickle fight, that's all… And Trunks was winning." She made face at him. In response, he playfully stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well, you two need to get dressed," Bulma told them, walking out of the room. "Serena, I'll put your clothes into capsules after you're done getting dressed."

"Capsules?" Serena asked, turning to Trunks.

"You'll find out later," he replied, smiling. He walked over and gave Serena a quick kiss on the tip of her nose. "I trust you want to change into something attractive? Do it for me?" He gave Serena the big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Only if you the same thing," Serena bargained.

"Deal," Trunks agreed.

"Don't forget, you're staying at house tonight," she reminded, walking out his room and into the guestroom next door.

Everyone met downstairs in the living room. Bulma put all of Serena's clothes into capsules for her. Vegeta was wearing blue spandex (no surprise there) while Bulma wore a Capsule Corp. shirt and a pair of shorts. Trunks was wearing his traditional black muscle tee and decided to wear a pair of loose fitting dark blue jeans. Serena was wearing a pair of low-cut denim shorts and a tank top that read, "I just realized… I don't care." Her hair was let down and it shone in the light.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Bulma asked cheerfully.

"We've been ready for 15 minutes Woman," Vegeta scowled, annoyed. "I could have been training." Bulma decided to ignore him.

"Everyone get in the hover car," Bulma said, ushering everyone outside.

"Actually, I was going to fly there with Serena," Trunks interrupted. Serena gave him a sly smile as to say, "What are you planning?"

"Alright, you two have fun," Bulma said.

"We'll be taking the long way, just to let you know," he told his mother. Trunks grabbed Serena's hand and they shot into the sky, leaving a blue streak in their wake. Bulma turned to Vegeta.

"Get in the car," Bulma ordered, walking up to Vegeta.

"I think I'll fly there," Vegeta rejected. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her closing to him. "You know, to make sure the brats don't do anything."

Bulma brought her face up to his and kissed him full on the lips. She broke away and looked at him. He had a surprised look on his face. "The kids will be fine," Bulma assured him. She kissed him again, only this time it was a little longer. "That was only a small taste. If you want more, and I know you do, you'll come with me in the car."

"I guess I have no choice but to go with you in the car then," Vegeta breathed. He wrapped his big, muscular arms around her and held her close. He lowered his lips onto Bulma's. At first, they were small, tender kisses. Eventually, they opened their mouths and deepened the kiss. Still holding Bulma, he moved to the hood of the car and sat Bulma on it and pressed her up against it, their moths never losing contact. Usually, this as far as they went in their make out sessions. Bulma decided to go a little further and try something new. Bulma placed her tongue into Vegeta's, parting his lips with it as well. Vegeta was a little shocked at first, but gave into the pleasure of it by putting his tongue in her mouth. Soon, she was laying on the hood with Vegeta hovering over her. He started to send burning kisses down her neck.

"As much as we would hate it, we have to leave to Roshi's," Bulma breathed. "If we don't, they'll start to worry." Vegeta jumped off her and helped her off the hood of the car. She climbed into the driver's seat of the car.

"Let's get going then," Vegeta moaned, getting into the passenger seat. "You owe me one."

"Don't worry, Vegeta, you'll be getting something later tonight if things go as planned" she told him with a smile, starting the car. It rose off the ground and they left. Looking at him, she told him, "Who said you had to stop?" She had this glint in her eye.

Vegeta smiled and reached over, kissing her neck and shoulder.

"You do know that you're gonna have to carry me to the ground, right?" Serena said, smiling.

"Why's that, my dear Serena?" Trunks asked.

"I still don't know how to land," Serena confessed.

"Okay, I'll make sure you land safely," Trunks said.

"Thank you!" Serena cheered, hugging him.

"But I didn't say _how_ I was going to do it," he told her. Serena gave him a confused looked. "I'll land, then you'll drop and I'll catch you. But you make sure I'm ready first though."

"Sounds like both our mothers will enjoy that," Serena thought aloud.

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked, confused.

"Your mom would be glad to see you catch me," she said bluntly. "And my mom would be glad to see me trusting you to catch me." Trunks nodded.

"Are you going to let me introduce you to everyone?" Trunks asked.

"It would be an honor," Serena accepted. She said it in a funny accent that had them both laughing.

"Do you think our moms know we're in love?" Serena asked seriously after a long pause.

"They know were close friends already," Trunks replied.

"I think our moms wanted us to hook up," Serena blurted out. "I don't know why though. Possibly because our families are good friends, and I'm the only female half-Saiyan at the moment."

"And I'm the only half-Saiyan male that you would be able to marry if you were to have half-Saiyan children," Trunks added.

"Thinking that far ahead, huh?" Serena asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," Trunks responded. "So what if I was?" Serena shrugged.

"I don't know," Serena told him, looking ahead. "I really wouldn't mind settling down. I mean, after everything I've gone through, it would be a relief. I've always wanted to have at least one kid."

"What about Rini?" Trunks asked. Serena shook her head.

"Rini was cute and had a good heart. I'll give her that," Serena said. "She was unbelievably annoying…not to mention, she was also the child of the man I didn't truly love."

"I see what you're trying to say," Trunks responded. The island was coming into view. Trunks sensed for their mothers' ki. They were sitting in lawn chairs, chatting away and drinking Piña Coldas (of course). "We're the last to arrive."

"For once I'll be late without getting trouble," Serena giggled. "Were you able to locate our mom?"

"Yeah, they're in the front with everyone else," Trunks replied with a smile. It was true. The whole gang was out in front, waiting for their arrival.

"I hope I don't cause any nose bleeds," Serena thought aloud.

"I hope not, too. I don't need guys hitting on my girl," Trunks chuckled. "But I guess that means you're going to need my protection."

"Which neither of us would mind," Serena added.

"Here's what we'll do," Trunks said. "When I land, you'll fly a little higher than we were flying. After our moms stop asking us where you are, I'll look up at you and wink. With that signal given, you'll fall, and I'll catch you."

"They'll go crazy when they see that," Serena agreed, smiling. "Then you could spin me or pretend to fall backwards when you catch me."

"Or both," Trunks suggested. Serena kissed him, _almost_ touching his lips. They just about reached the island. "Ready?" Serena nodded with a wide grin.

Trunks flew down by Bulma and Chichi, while Serena flew above them.

"Trunks, where's Serena?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, your mom told me she was with you," Chichi said.

"Don't worry," Trunks assured. "She'll be here any moment now." He made sure to turn sideways so they wouldn't see. With that, he looked up and gave Serena the signal. Chichi and Bulma looked up as well to just in time to see Serena's falling form.

"My baby!" Chichi exclaimed.

"Trunks! Get her!" Bulma ordered. Everyone stood still, watching what was happening and no one daring to move. Trunks continued to look upward at his angel, a smile spreading across his face.

With only a few seconds left, Trunks extended his arms. As soon as he caught her, Trunks pulled Serena close, spun in a few circles, and fell backwards.

When the sand cleared, everyone looked down to see them both smiling at each other. Trunks stood up, not really realizing Serena was still in his arms. He walked over to the hammock that was attached to two trees, and laid down on it with Serena. Everyone watched with shocked expressions.

"They have no idea what just happened, do they?" Serena asked, half laughing.

"Not a clue," Trunks replied, loosely putting an arm around her waist.

"They're staring at us," Serena pointed out. "Make them go away. Please?" She made a puppy-dog face, and a little whine to go along with it.

"Do you people mind?" Trunks asked everyone in annoyance, glaring at them. After that, they all went back to what they were doing.

"Thanks," Serena said, placing her head on Trunks' chest, He tightened his grip on her. "That flight wore me out. I'm ready for a nap."

"Same here," Trunks yawned. She snuggled up to him before they both fell asleep in the sunlight, swinging in the breeze.

"Do you our plan worked?" Chichi asked her friend.

"It worked alright," Bulma replied. "Actually, I think they planned the scheme that they just pulled."

"Who's the new girl?" Yamcha interrupted.

"That's Serena, and she's no girl," Chichi told him sternly. "She's a young woman."

"Think she'll go out with me?" Yamcha asked.

"Yamcha, you as much a chance as any other guy here," Bulma said. "Except trunks, that is."

"How come?" He looked disappointed.

"Because Trunks is her boyfriend," Chichi replied, smiling at his dismay and at their happiness.

"Oh." With that, Yamcha left to go talk with the other guys.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's extra long this time. This chapter has a little more drama and seriousness that the last few. The next one will be similar, but hopefully be a little lighter. Make sure to R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either show. Just get over it.

* * *

Trunks awoke with Serena gone. He sat up and noticed she was talking with Tein. She turned to look at him. Serena gestured for Trunks to come by her. Trunks sprung of the hammock and walked over to Serena. He casually wrapped his arm around her.

"So Serena, how good of a man would you say Trunks is?" Tein hinted, jokingly.

"Trunks isn't just a man, he's a Prince of Saiyans," Serena replied seriously. "Before you say anything about Vegeta being the prince, I'd say he's more like the King of Saiyans, considering he's married to Bulma and had Trunks. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I would but Vegeta might not," Tein said. Serena shrugged it off.

"I still say Trunks is my prince," Serena told him. With that, she and Trunks walked over to the shoreline. "I swear, almost every guy tried to hit on me since I woke up," she complained, half laughing. "Too bad you weren't up. Then they would just make plain conversation." Trunks laughed slightly.

"I take it you met everyone," Trunks inferred. Serena nodded.

"It stinks that there's no other girls my own age here," Serena said.

"How is that?" Trunks asked.

"Ever hear of 'girl talk'? Plus, then there might have been someone I could relate to easier," Serena replied. "Other than hitting on women, all they do is talk about fighting."

"That's because they fight a lot," Trunks explained. "They don't fight each other unless they're sparring. But most of the time they're fighting off evil beings that want to destroy the earth."

"Oh, I see," she said, nodding. "But they could still find something better to do in their spare time."

"Yeah, they should," Trunks agreed. "I would think they know better than to hit on you when they _know_ you're mine." Serena nodded.

"Hey! Do you two want to spare with us?" Tein called to them. "We're going to see who's stronger. Winner gets 2,000 Zenie as a prize!"

"Count us in!" Serena shouted. Her and Trunks ran over to where everyone else was.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Vegeta mocked, finding out Serena was also competing. "You're nothing but a weak human female."

"That's what you think, Veggie-chan," Serena taunted. "By the way, I'm a half-Saiyan if you've forgotten." Vegeta just glared at her.

"Let's get started then," Tein suggested. "Serena, you'll be facing Yamcha." Everyone moved so that they had enough room to fight.

"You don't look much like a threat to me," Serena commented.

"Well, you ain't got much muscle. How do you plan to even harm me?" Yamcha shot back, obviously insulted. Serena gave him a smirk and got into fighting position.

Yamcha charged towards Serena at almost top speed. Serena just stood there, pretending that nothing was going on. At the last possible second, she teleported behind him and pushed him onto his knees. She then knocked him out cold with her elbow.

"I told not to under estimate me," Serena said, walking out of the fighting area. She walked over by Trunks.

"Next up is me and Gohan," Tein announced, stepping into the circle.

Tein attempted to hit Gohan with a ki blast, but Gohan easily deflected into the water.

"C'mon Tein," Gohan taunted with a smirk. "I _know_ you're stronger than this." Full of anger, Tein shot at Gohan again, but was unsuccessful.

While Tein was shooting energy blasts at nothing, Gohan transported behind Tein and slammed his elbow into the back of Tein's head, knocking him unconscious.

After a while, it narrowed down to Trunks and Serena. Everyone thought this would be an interesting battle, considering that they were in such a close relation ship.

"Why don't you just let me win?" Serena suggested with a smirk. "It's not like you need the money. My parents need it more than you do."

"Really now?" Trunks asked, smiling. "We'll just have to see about that."

Trunks rushed at Serena at full-throttle. Just as he was about to make contact, she fazed out and reappeared behind him. She crouched down low and swept his legs out from underneath him, causing him to fall. She then stood up and placed her foot on his back, pressed down hard.

"Still think my parents don't need the money?" Serena asked.

"Nope," Trunks replied, smirking.

Keeping her foot firmly planted on his back, she started charging a ki blast, making sure to aim it directly at Trunks. She released her ki blast on him at last. It may have been small, but it held about 50 times as much energy.

The next thing she heard was Trunks' cry of pain. She lifted her foot off him and stopped, looking down at him. He almost looked dead to her. Tears started to well up in er eyes.

"Wh-what have I done?" Serena asked herself, looking at her hands, unable to think straight.

"You almost killed my son, that's what!" Vegeta yelled, walking up to her menacingly.

Without warning, she shot off towards the sky, the tears streaking down her face. "I have to find a place where no one will find me," she told herself. "It'll be better that way for everyone, including myself." She sped up faster so that hopefully they don't follow her, or find her hideout when she gets there/finds it.

Finally, after about an hour of flying, she landed on a far away mountain. _This should be good enough_, she thought. _At least I don't have to worry about hurting anyone…_

Nearby was a large cave. Serena decided to go inside and check it out. It's not like it scared her or anything. Almost killing the person that meant the most to her is what she finds scary.

"Oh my gosh, is Trunks okay?" Bulma exclaimed, rushing over to her son.

"Of course he's okay," Vegeta told her. "He's got Saiyan blood running through his veins."

"Thank Kami," Bulma said in relief. Vegeta then looked over at Chichi and Goku.

"This would have never happened if it weren't for Serena," Vegeta scolded. "It's because of her that Trunks almost died!" Trunks was lying on his back now in the sand, thanks to his mother.

"Serena…" he said, confused, opening his eyes. "Where did Serena?" He stood up, completely ignoring the fact that he had almost been killed by her. "Where is Serena?" he demanded, his ki flaring.

"She flew off," Krillen told him. "We don't where she went off to though. All we know is that she flew in that direction." He pointed to where they last Serena flying.

"I'm going to go find her," Trunks declared, hovering above the ground.

"No you're not," Vegeta told him. "That girl nearly killed you."

"And I'm going to find out why!" Trunks snapped. Before anyone could reject, he disappeared. His search for Serena had begun.

"Some reunion this turned out to be," Master Roshi commented gloomily.

After flying for a while at top speed, he was able to lock onto Serena's ki. As he got closer, the more he knew it was her.

_What is she doing in the mountains…?_ he thought, confused. He easily spotted her coming out of a cave from one of the mountains. She had collected some leaves, twigs, branches, and dry grass before going back inside.

Trunks waited until she was inside the cave before landing in front of it. He carefully walked inside, not know what might happen. He saw Serena putting everything by the one wall.

"Serena," he called out, a small smile on his face. At least he knew she was safe. She looked up, surprised to see that someone that knew her found her hideout.

"Trunks!" she exclaimed, running over to him. "You're okay…………… You should leave before anything else happens."

"Serena, what happened?" Trunks asked kindly, a hand on her shoulders.

"What do you mean 'what happened'? I almost killed you Trunks," Serena pointed out, tears streaming down her face once again.

"Why though, Serena?" he asked. "Why did you almost kill me? Was it an accident or what?"

"It was an accident, Trunks. I swear to you it was," she told him. "I can't even remember the whole thing. After you said 'Nope', it was like someone, or something, took over me. Only after the blast did I return to normal. The scene keeps running through my mind… nonstop."

"I still don't understand why you left," Trunks said, taking a small step towards her.

"I left because I was afraid of hurting anyone else," Serena told him. "I thought it would be better for us all."

Suddenly, Trunks quickly wrapped his arms around Serena and held her tight.

"Don't you ever leave me like this again under any circumstances," he whispered, tears falling from his eyes onto Serena. "I don't want to wake up knowing bad has happened to you and there's nothing I can do about it because I don't know where you are."

"Trunks…" she whispered, barely audible. Then, in a louder voice, "Trunks, I promise to stay by your side no matter what happens. Together forever."

"Together forever," Trunks repeated, stepping back to look into her sparkling blue eyes. Trunks wrapped his arms around Serena's waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. Serena leaned up and kissed him full on the lips.

"I love you Trunks, I really do," Serena confessed, turning a bright red.

"I love you too, Serena," Trunks admitted, tears of joy filling his eyes. He lowered his lips onto hers in an all out kiss. Moments later, they both pulled away smiling.

They both looked out the cave entrance to see the sun setting.

"We should be heading back," Trunks suggested. "They'll start to worry if we don't." Serena nodded. They both wiped away the tears in their eyes. With that, they flew off back towards Master Roshi's island home.

"Would you look at that," Vegeta remarked. "Here they come now." Everyone gathered near the end of the island where the two half-Saiyans were descending. Before anyone could say anything, Vegeta started yelling at them.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he exclaimed at Serena. Instead of just looking away and feeling sorry for herself, she looked Vegeta square in the eye.

"I'm sorry for what I have done to your only son," she apologized. "But, you must believe me when I say that I lost control over my body at a certain point until I sent to ki blast flying at him. Even Trunks knows that and even he understands. If there's any way possible, I would like to repay you by helping him recover." She glanced over at Trunks. "After seeing what I did to him, I flew away to hide in the mountains. Somehow, he managed to find me anyway."

"I'm just glad that everyone's alright," Bulma sighed in relief.

"I am too," Serena agreed, giving a slight nod. Vegeta was about to make an insult, but Bulma went by him and distracted him.

Suddenly, a portal opened behind them. Serena recognized it instantly, for it was the portal that she had used to get back home. Out of the portal appeared none other than Setsuna.

"What is it that you want Setsuna?" Serena asked, annoyed that Setsuna came here, to this world, before a week had even passed.

"The Senshi wish to speak with you back in their world," Setsuna informed her without hesitation.

"Tell them I said I can't," Serena ordered. " I'm very busy at the moment here. Also, let them know that when I'm free, that I'll contact you for them to come here. I might even let Darien come."

"As you wish," she said before disappearing back inside the portal.

"Look! She's come back!" Mina shouted, pointing at the portal. They were confused as the why the portal closed after Setsuna came out.

"Where's Serena? What happened?" Lita asked, worried.

"She said she was very busy at the moment," Setsuna informed. "She'll let me know when she's free so you can all travel to her dimension. Maybe she'll even let Darien to come, although she might decide against it."

"Why wouldn't she want Darien to come?" Rei asked, appalled by her friend's decision. "I mean, it's not like he hated her or something."

"Because she didn't truly love him and she's found someone more suitable, a Prince of Saiyans," she answered bluntly. "It's best if I just leave it at that." With that, she disappeared back to where she protected the Gates of Time and Space.

"I'm starting to believe Serena turned _us_ down," Lita mumbled, shaking her head. "As if the people in her world are more important."

"I say we get revenge," Rei suggested, smiling evilly.

"Now why would we go and do that?" Ami asked.

"Simple," Mina answered. "For leaving us and Darien, and for rejecting our invitation."

"I don't know guys," Ami said, giving them an unsure look. "What do you plan on doing?"

"We'll torture everyone she knows in her dimension. Then we'll destroy not only them, but Serena as well," Rei suggested, a sly look plastered on her face. Lita just sat there, thinking of a possible was to try and stop them.

_Maybe…_ she thought.

When Serena turned back around, everyone had a surprised look on his or her face. All except for Trunks who just stood there like a sack of potatoes.

"What!" Serena exclaimed. "It was just someone I knew from the other dimension that I was living in all these years. That's all she was. The Senshi are my old friends and are also known as the Sailor Scouts. Not to worry though, they're the good guys."

"Yeah right," Yamcha snorted, folding his arms.

"I don't care where they're from as long as they come here," Master Roshi drooled. Everyone sweat dropped and fell over anime style.

"Can we just have some fun guys?" Serena pleaded, giving them her puppy dog eyes. "_Please?_"

"Fine," Tein gave in. "But one more scene like what happened during our little tournament, and I won't hesitate to force you to stop."

"I understand you completely," Serena said, giving him a thumbs up.

"C'mon Serena," Trunks called from a few feet away. Serena caught up with him and they laid down in the hammock together once more.

"That was something you don't see everyday," Bulma blurted out.

"Will we _ever_ lead a normal life?" Chichi asked Bulma jokingly.

"I don't think we ever will," Bulma chuckled. Everyone eventually went back to what they were doing. Chichi and Bulma sat back down in their beach chairs while the guys talked and argued over stupid things. Well, most of the guys anyway.

"I take it you're still not ready to tell them about your past," Trunks guessed. Serena shook her head.

"It would be too soon," she told him. " At least, for me it would be. Right now I just want to have fun and train to become stronger."

"No doubt that the guys will be gawking after your friends, _especially_ if they look at all like Setsuna," Trunks commented, cracking a smile. Serena, however, didn't find it funny at all.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my friends like that," she snapped back, giving him an icy cold glare. Trunks stared at her, bewildered as to what to say. Without saying another word, Serena jumped off the hammock, heading towards Chichi and Bulma.

_What's got into her?_ Trunks thought, obviously confused (and _really_ stupid at the moment).

Bulma and Chichi noticed Serena walking towards them, looking quite upset. Bulma pulled out another capsule, which transformed into another beach chair for Serena. Bulma asked the first question that came to mind.

* * *

I would like to thank everyone for all the wonderful comments so far. The chapters might start to take longer since I'm running out of stuff to type up. You see, I write everything down first before I type it. So please be patient.

**Note:** That one scene with Bulma and Vegeta in either chapter four or five wasn't originally planned. I wanted to spice it up a little bit, ...and it just happened that way.

It's kind of amazing how all these things happen in that very strange brain of mine. o.0


	7. Old Friends, New EnemiesPart 1 of 2

Wow, chapter seven. I'm shocked that I got this far. I really am. Hope you like this chapter. Make sure to R&R when you're done.

SV: Konichi wa, it's me, Sailor Vela! Thank you everyone for supporting me in my story thus far. If it weren't for some of your reviews, I don't think I'd keep posting.

DS: Yeah…sure it wasn't.

SV: That's the other me. She'll be joining me from now on in my fanfics. looks at her other self and points SAY HI!

DS: No, I refuse to greet them.

SV: Whatever, that just means less readers.

DS: -- I hate you…

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't either of the shows! Stop pestering me about how I got ownership of them!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Serena, what's wrong?" Bulma asked kindly.

"Trunks made a not-so-gentleman-like comment about my friends that I've been with all these years," she answered on the verge of tears.

"Chichi, I think it's time we teach that son of mine a lesson," Bulma suggested, rising from her chair. Chichi nodded and got up as well.

"Serena, what was it that Trunks said to make you so upset?" her mother asked.

"He basically said that the guys would only like my friends because of their beauty and they would use my friends for personal things," Serena replied quietly as silent tears slid down her face.

"Did you hear what she said?" Chichi asked, turning to her friend.

"Sure did," Bulma responded, heading off towards to where Trunks was, still in the hammock.

_I don't get it_, he thought. _It's not like I did anything._

"Trunks! How could you say something like that to Serena!" Bulma exclaimed, tipping the hammock over so that Trunks fell on the ground.

"All I said was 'No doubt all the guys will be gawking after your friends, _especially_ if they look at all like Setsuna'. Then she got all mad and marched off, saying something like 'Don't you ever talk about my friends that way'," Trunks replied, standing up.

"How could you do that Trunks?" Chichi asked coldly. "You should know better than that now to _never_ say something like that to a woman."

"Look, I'm sorry," Trunks apologized.

"Not to us," his mother told him, shaking her head. Then, pointing to other to Serena, she added, "Apologize to Serena."

He walked up to Serena and sat down next to her.

"Serena, I…" he started. She turned away from him with her arms crossed. "Serena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you like that. At least now I know how much your friends really mean to you." She turned to him with angry eyes.

"Just how do I know you really mean it?" she asked.

"Because Serena, I wouldn't dare lie to you unless it was absolutely necessary," Trunks answered. "I wouldn't want to lose you for anything. You're special and that's what interests me about you."

"So, you're actually sorry then?" Serena asked, her face softening.

"You bet I am," he replied, hugging her.

"Awww, they look so adorable," Bulma and Chichi sighed in unison. Luckily, they were out of earshot from the youthful couple. Next thing you know, they're giggling like young high school girls.

"Hey, how about we have your family over at my house tomorrow when we get up," Serena suggested. "Then I can contact Setsuna and have her bring the Senshi so they can meet you guys."

"Hey, how about we have your family over at my house tomorrow when we get up," Serena suggested. "Then I can contact Setsuna and have her bring the Senshi so they can meet you guys."

"But you just said that you were busy," Trunks reminded her.

"For today I am," she told him. "Besides, I'm free tomorrow and time goes by faster in their dimension."

"That's a lot of people though, don't you think?"

"No, not really. You see, I'm only inviting my closest friends. Their names are Ami, Lita, Mina, and Rei."

"I see. Well, I look forward to meeting them all."

"I bet you do." Serena had a big smile on her face while leaning her head on Trunks' shoulder.

"Trunks, Serena, it's time to go!" Chichi yelled from across the beach. The sun was almost gone.

"Hey Mom, can Trunks and his parents come over tomorrow?" Serena asked. "Say around 11:30 am? Please?"

"I don't see why not?" Chichi answered. "Trunks, are you spending the night?"

"I wouldn't know," he replied. "Why?"

"Well, you see, your parents left some time ago and your mother wanted to know if you could stay the night," Chichi told him.

"I guess I'm staying the night then," he laughed.

"You're sleeping on the air mattress," Serena told him. "Which will be on the floor."

"You tell him Serena," Chichi said. "No one's going to push my little girl around."

"Let's just go already," Gohan complained. "I'm tired and I want to go to bed."

"Okay, everyone grab onto me," Goku ordered. Serena didn't know what he was up to, but grabbed onto him anyway.

Once everyone was attached to him, Goku placed his forefinger and middle finger on his forehead, using instant transportation to get them home.

"Dad, I didn't know you could do that," Serena exclaimed. "That's so cool!"

"Heh heh heh," he laughed. "Let's just go to bed already. I'm beat." Serena went and prepared the air mattress in her bedroom while everyone else got ready for bed. Afterward, she put all her capsuled clothing in one of her dresser drawers.

"I can't wait to see my friends tomorrow," Serena said, after everyone was in bed with the lights. "It feels like its been so long. I guess I'm still used to the time flow in their dimension."

"No need to worry," Trunks told her. "Good night, my princess."

"Good night, my angel from heaven."

"Good morning everyone!" Serena exclaimed as she came downstairs, stretching her arms. "What time is it?"

"You slept till noon," Bulma told her, smiling.

"Please, excuse me while I go get dressed," she begged, bowing. She ran back upstairs into her room and shut her door. (A/N: No kidding she'd shut her door. She wouldn't want anyone to see her changing. DS: That is…EXCEPT FOR TRUNKS!) "Now…where did I put my transformation pen…" she mumbled, searching her belongings. "Here it is!" She grabbed the pen and held it up high. "Change me into tomboyish Goth!" she called out. In a flash of light, she was wearing a pair of black baggy cargo pants, giant combat boots, a spiked collar, a spiked bracelet on her right wrist, and a black tank top. Not to mention, she had solid black lipstick and nail polish on. "I like this look… Maybe I should wear it more often…" She stretched some more and headed downstairs. (A/N: Whoa…talk about major OOC. DS: I like the new look as well. Serena should keep it.)

"I'm sorry for my actions from a few moments ago," Serena apologized, bowing slightly. "Where are the guys?"

"I like the new look Serena," Bulma complimented.

"Outside, as usual," Chichi commented, rolling her eyes. "Why'd you want the Briefs over?"

"I wanted all of you to meet my friends from the other dimension," she answered. "All I have to do is call Setsuna and have her bring them here." Bulma and Chichi nodded, following Serena outside.

"Hey guys!" Goku exclaimed, waving. Vegeta hit him in the head with a medium-sized ki blast. Goku fell over and his clothes were burnt.

Trunks walked over and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Serena's face.

"Finally awake…sleepyhead," he whispered, though their mothers heard. "I like the new look." She smiled at him, almost forgetting what she was out here to do. Her face got serious and she playfully pushed him to the side.

"What gives Serena?" Gohan asked, alarmed at her reaction towards Trunks.

"Serena wants us to meet her friends from the other dimension from which she was in all these years," Bulma said. "She'll be having them come to our dimension."

"Would everyone please stand behind me?" Serena ordered. Everyone obediently grouped behind Serena. She took a few steps away from the group and held up her brooch. "I call upon you… Setsuna of Planet Pluto!" The wind picked up and a portal opened up out of thin air. Out of it stepped the girl that they saw the day before at the reunion, Setsuna.

"What do you call for, my queen?" she asked.

"I told you, no formalities," Serena said. "Anyway, I would like you to bring Lita, Ami, Mina, and Rei. Do not go searching for Tuxedo Mask. Only bring him if he happens to be with them."

"As you wish Serena," she replied, leaving through the portal. The wind died down.

She turned to face them. "They shall be here soon," Serena told them, smiling. She looked over at Trunks. "No funny business Trunks."

"What!" he exclaimed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You _know_ what I'm talking about," she warned. "As do our mothers." The over guys got puzzled looks on their faces, not knowing what they were discussing.

Suddenly, the wind picked up once more. The portal appeared and the Sailor Tenshi stepped out.

"Here they are Serena, just as you wished," Setsuna said. She was about to leave, but Serena stopped her.

"Setsuna, I would be happy if you didn't leave," Serena told her. "You're welcome to stay as well." Setsuna nodded with a smile and closed the portal.

"Serena! It's so good to see you again!" Lita yelled, hugging her. Everyone followed and hugged Serena as well. "How's it been? Are they treating you right?"

"Lita, she needs to breathe," Ami laughed. Lita let go of Serena.

"You guys have no idea how much I've missed you all," she told them.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Rei asked, smirking. Serena directed them over to where her family and new friends stood.

"This is my mom, my dad, my older brother Gohan, and my younger brother Goten," she introduced.

"Then…who are they?" Mina asked, gesturing to the Briefs family.

"That's Vegeta, Bulma, and their son, Trunks," she informed, smiling. She walked over by Trunks and wrapped her arm around him. "I forgot to mention, their son, is my boyfriend. Don't worry, we're not related though. Our families are good friends thankfully." Suddenly, everyone heard a strange coming from Goku. Everyone was looking in his direction.

"Whoops! I guess I'm still hungry!" he laughed, patting his stomach. They all sweat-dropped, anime style.

"I guess this would be a good time for Lita to show us her cooking skills," Serena suggested, grinning.

"Yeah! More food!" Goten exclaimed, running into the house.

"Goten acts so much like his father," Chichi sighed. (DS: o.0 What is up with that? SV: -- Baka…)

"Last one inside has to wash the dishes," Goku declared, running inside as well. Everyone started rushing inside the house. Lita and Ami were the last two remaining outside.

"Do you think her brothers are free for the taking?" Lita asked.

"I don't know," Ami responded. "We should ask Serena."

"Oh no! I forgot that I'm supposed to be cooking!" Lita yelled, running into the house as well. Ami took her sweet time walking towards the house. She felt a little uneasy about being in a different world, besides being with Serena and Lita.

"Excuse me," Gohan said. "Can I help you with something?"

Ami's face turned red. She hadn't realized that she had been staring at him the whole time.

"N…n…no, I'm fine," she replied shyly. "Thank you though…Gohan." He gave a small, serene smile. _Boy, does he ever have a nice smile…_

"What's your name?" he asked, directing them over to the couch. "Serena didn't seem to introduce you guys."

"My name is Ami," she told him. "I'm sure Serena's told you about the Senshi and how each one is aligned with a planet, except for Earth. Their Senshi was on the Earth's moon. The Moon Kingdom was the most powerful. That's why Serena is like our leader. She's Sailor Moon."

"Which Senshi are you then?" he asked.

"I'm Sailor Mercury. I rule the element of water," she answered. There was an awkward silence between the two. "So what do you guys do in your spare time?"

"Sometimes we go into the city, have get-togethers, enter tournaments, train, talk, go on trips. That's what we do basically," he replied.

"I see… But do you do anything on your own, away from the group?" she asked, aware that he might not get any time to himself at all.

"I study in my room," he told her smiling. "I'm hoping to become a medical doctor." (DS: Hey. Didn't his mom force him to become one? SV: Who said you could talk:p)

"No way!" Ami exclaimed, shocked and delighted. "I'm studying to become a doctor as well!"

"Maybe we'll work in the same hospital," Gohan told her.

"I doubt it," she whispered. "All I'm good at is studying. Besides, I don't belong in this dimension, Gohan." (DS: Do I smell another relationship…? SV: Maybe… DS: You're crazy, you know that.)

"Maybe we'll just have to change that," he said, poking her.

"Serena, where do you guys keep the pepper?" Lita asked, looking around her. Serena got up and handed Lita the pepper.

"So, how's it been since we left?" Serena questioned.

"Well, it seems like the Negaverse has kind of died down," Lita told her, adding the pepper to the dish. "I think it's because you're not there anymore. In a way, it's a relief, but now there's nothing to do…"

"How is Darien taking it?" Serena wondered. "I do miss him, but I never actually loved him. He must be taking it pretty hard I would imagine. I wonder how he would react to Trunks."

"Well…he doesn't seem to do much anymore," Lita told her. "He kind of hangs around your house, expecting you to come back. (STALKER! 0.o) He's a real mess Serena."

"Maybe I should ask Setsuna to take me to him and we can bring him back here," she considered.

"You should Serena," Lita pushed. "You never know when you'll ever see him again, if at all."

"I guess I'll leave to get Darien then," Serena announced, leaving the kitchen area.

"Wait! Serena!" Lita called. "I forgot to ask you something." Serena went back over by her friend.

"Well?" Serena said.

"Are either of your brothers dating anyone or like anyone?" Lita finally asked, blushing.

"Nope. Neither are dating or have a crush," Serena replied. "At least, not yet." She gave Lita a wink before she left.

_I can't wait for Goten to taste my food_, Lita thought, smiling to herself.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**DS:** Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! We've ended this chapter with a cliffhanger. How do you like them apples!

**SV:** Just to let you know, this is a two-part chapter since it was starting to get really long and I didn't want to spoil everything.

**DS:** Who cares if it's spoiled or not!

**SV:** Okay. Would you like to tell everyone wants going to happen then?

**DS:** nods The Sailor Sen… SV clamps hands over DS's mouth

**SV:** That's enough for today! See you need time!

**Another note:** I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I kind of forgot about it for a while and I've been really lazy. I need you guys to vote. As you can already tell probably, I'm forming another couple. Now I need you to vote in your reviews. Do you think the following couples should be added: Ami/Gohan, Darien/Setsuna, and/or Lita/Goten. I need your votes. You can pick one, two, all three, or even two that you think should go to together but I didn't list (using the same people of course). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	8. Old Friends, New EnemiesPart 2 of 2

Chapter 8 – Old Friends, New Enemies – Part 2 

SV: Thanks for sticking with me, DS, and the author so far.

DS: What she said. It would be nice if you readers could send us some ideas in your reviews. The author is running a little low here.

SV: Don't tell them that!

DS: Too late, I already told them.

SV: Anyway, here's the latest chapter. Enjoy!

DS: R&R baka.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either show………… Stop stalking me already!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Setsuna, could I ask you for another favor?" Serena pleaded.

"Go ahead," Setsuna said.

"Could you take me back so I can find Darien and bring him here?" Serena asked, smiling.

"No problem," she told her.

They went outside and Setsuna the portal…again. They stepped through, and before Serena knew it, they were back in the world where she grew up.

"Hurry…let's find Darien," Serena said, running off into the distance. _Lita said he hangs around my house a lot. I'll go there first_, she thought. _Thanks for bringing me across town from my house Setsuna…_

She slowed down as she neared her old home.

"Darien!" she called, looking around. "Darien! It's me! It's Serena……… Please come out Darien!"

"Serena? Is that really you?" she heard a voice from behind say. (DS: Like it's really hard to figure out who it is… SV: Shut up! You're ruining the moment! slaps DS in the head)

Serena turned around and hugged Darien.

"The one and only," she said, smiling. She grabbed held of his hand and headed back to Setsuna. "Come on! I want you to come see where I really came from, and I don't mean to Moon Kingdom."

"Okay…" he mumbled, following her. They ran into the portal and landed on the ground back in Serena's home world.

"How nice for you to drop in," Rei greeted with an evil smile on her face. Mina stood next to her with the same expression. Serena couldn't figure out why they had transformed into Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus.

"What's going on you two?" Darien asked, helping Serena off the ground. She looked behind Mars and Venus to see Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury lying unconscious on the ground, greatly wounded. Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten were all injured as well and were standing in fighting stances.

"What did you guys do!" Serena exclaimed at Mars and Venus.

"We're causing you the same pain you caused us when you left to go back home," Venus told them.

"You made us feel betrayed and un-needed," Mars added. "You made us feel useless and now…it's time you pay the ultimate price."

"You touch her, and I will kill you with my bare hands," Trunks threatened from behind.

"Transform Serena!" she heard two familiar voices shout from behind. Serena looked down.

"Artemis! Luna!" she exclaimed in surprise.

"No time to talk Serena, you have to transform," Luna ordered. Serena nodded and held out her brooch.

"Moon Cosmic Power!" Serena yelled. (Is that how she says it?)

"Are you gonna give us your little 'I stand for love and justice' speech?" Venus laughed.

Instead, Serena punched her right in the face. Venus fell backward and noticed that she now had a busted lip.

"How _dare_ you!" Mars yelled, trying to protect Venus from further damage. "We're your friends!"

"If you were my true friends, then you wouldn't have even _thought_ about doing this," Serena scolded, sending Mars a death glare. For a moment, Serena's hair flashed gold.

She charged medium-sized ki blast behind her back. When it was ready, she revealed it, throwing straight in Mars' direction. She screamed out in pain and flew across the yard. _I can't believe it's come down to this_, Serena thought. Mars and Venus got back up.

"You think you can destroy us that easily?" Mars asked menacingly.

"We know you can't fight us," Venus taunted. "Especially since we've been such good friends all these years." They started to run towards her.

Serena braced herself for attack. She noticed that the closer they got to her, the more she realized that they weren't going after her. They ran past her and hit Trunks with a 20 hit combo attack. He hadn't noticed them so he didn't get a chance to react fast enough.

Serena turned to see Trunks lying unconscious just like her other two friends. Instead of getting upset and crying about it, they just added to her angry and hate towards them.

Serena screamed out in anger. Her muscles bulged. Her eyes became dark and full of hate. Her hair became blond and as long as ever, and a tail sprouted from her lower back. In addition, since she had already transformed into Sailor Moon, her fuku also changed. Her short skirt and boots became black spandex pants and Saiyan armor boots. Her shirt also became black spandex with Saiyan armor.

After the transformation was completed, Serena looked over her new self before looking at Mars and Venus. Their faces held pure terror. Serena began to walk towards them.

"This is what happens when you make a Saiyan angry," she told them. Craters formed where she stepped, due to her immense ki levels. "They transform into a Super Saiyan and become more powerful than before. Even a half-Saiyan like myself can become one."

"But you're not a S-S-Saiyan," Venus stuttered. "You're a Sailor Senshi like us, a human."

"You're wrong," Serena told them. "I'm only half-human. My father is a full-fledged Saiyan. If you don't like me when I'm angry, then just my dad or Vegeta."

"No thanks," Mars managed to say. Serena shrugged and took hold of them by the neck, one in each hand. She turned around and threw them into the portal.

"Setsuna, I need you to seal the portal so that no one may pass between this dimension and the dimension from which you took me to," Serena ordered. "You're welcome to stay here if you'd like."

"Then I shall return and seal this portal after I seal it on the other side," Setsuna said, stepping inside.

"If you want, you can find Amara and Michelle and bring them back with you," Serena told her. "That way none of us has to deal with Mars and Venus." With a nod from Setsuna, she was gone.

Seizing the opportunity, Serena ran over to Trunks' unconscious body.

"Trunks!" she called out, kneeling next to him. "Trunks wake up!" She began to cry in frustration. "Why did they have to kill him? Why?"

"What are you talking about?" he mumbled, managing a smile. "I'm not dead, Serena. It'll take a lot more than that to kill me." Serena was too shocked for words. Trunks then noticed that she had transformed. "Serena! You've become a Super Saiyan! But how?"

"When I thought they had killed you, I got really mad and pissed off," Serena explained. "Then, I just transformed, I guess. But how do I return back to normal?"

"Try lowering your ki level, that should do it," Trunks said. Serena powered down completely, but she didn't change back. "That's weird… You should have become normal…"

"Don't worry about it right now. You're okay though, right?" she asked. "No major injuries or anything?"

"I'll be fine," he told her. "But I'm really concerned about you. You may have been able to fight them, but how are you taking this emotionally?" All he had to do was look into her eyes to know she was right. Her eyes welled up and she just let the tears go. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"Why did they have to go and do this?" she cried. "They didn't have to drag you guys into this………" Trunks wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"It's okay Serena," he told her, rubbing her back. "They're gone now and there's nothing they can do." She seemed to calm down a little bit at hearing his soothing voice.

_At least she's found someone she truly loves_, Darien thought sadly, watching another man caress the only woman he's ever loved.

Vegeta and Goku went inside to make sure their wives were okay. Gohan and Goten went to check and Ami and Lita, which they had de-transformed subconsciously. They were still unconscious from battle.

While they were all busy, Setsuna had come back with Amara and Michelle, and sealed the portal. Afterwards, she went over by Darien while Amara and Michelle checked things out.

"I don't understand it, Setsuna," Darien told her. "If she doesn't actually love me, then why did she bring me here?" He continued to watch her. Setsuna could sense the sadness in his own heart.

"Perhaps she believes that you could start fresh here," Setsuna said bluntly. "Or maybe that you could find a woman that will love you no matter what happens…" Darien let out a sigh.

"Setsuna, where have you taken us this time?" Amara asked, annoyed.

"Serena's home world, where we will be staying from now on," she told them.

Luna and Artemis ran over to greet Serena.

"Serena, it's been too long," Luna said, jumping onto her shoulder.

"You're telling me, Luna. I'm so used to you being around," Serena laughed, scratching Luna's head. Trunks became wide-eyed.

"Did she just talk?" Trunks asked, referring to Luna.

"She's not the only cat," Artemis informed, jumping onto Trunks' shoulder.

"Trunks, I told you about them, remember?" Serena said.

"Yeah, but I don't remember you saying anything about them being able to talk," he told her, eyeing them.

"I must have forgotten to tell you," Serena apologized, sweat dropping anime-style.

"Alright. I know who Luna is, but who's the white cat?" he asked, petting Artemis' head.

"His name is Artemis," Luna replied, smiling sweetly at her kitty friend.

"Luna…" he mumbled, looking away. "Stop it…"

"Luna and Artemis, sitting in a tree," Serena and Trunks sang, laughing. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" (You know how it goes .) Both cats blushed furiously and uncontrollably. Serena and Trunks couldn't help laughing at their embarrassment.

_Great, now they know too_, Luna thought.

Gohan and Goten carried Ami and Lita inside and laid them somewhere in the living room. Gohan placed Ami on the couch and Goten placed Lita on the nearby futon.

"What do you think of them?" Gohan asked his brother, catching him off guard.

"I think they're very kind," Goten replied softly, moving a piece of Lita's hair out of her face.

"I'll go get the first-aid kits," Gohan declared, heading upstairs.

After Gohan was gone, Lita started to gain consciousness. Even though she had awoken, she was still dazed.

"What happened?" she asked, looking over at Goten.

"You and Ami were knocked unconscious during the battle," Goten informed. "No need to worry though, they're gone now." Then, he quickly added, "By the way, you've been in a coma for about three years now."

"What!" Lita exclaimed, sitting up. "Was it really that bad!" Goten burst out laughing. "You liar!" She managed to muster up enough strength to punch Goten in the shoulder.

"Jeez, you're strong for someone who almost just got killed," Goten groaned, rubbing his shoulder. Lita laid back down on the futon.

"Never under estimate me," she told him, smirking.

"I'll keep that in mind," he replied. "But don't go under estimating me either. I'm a half-Saiyan, just like Serena."

"What's a…" she started.

"I got the first-aid kits," Gohan announced, holding one out for Goten to take. He then went back by Ami's sleeping form. They both watched Gohan in silence, him cleaning her wounds and preparing to bandage them.

"Is it just me, or does Gohan look kind of depressed?" Lita asked softly.

"He does," Goten agreed, continuing to watch. "I hope she'll be okay. She took a lot of damage by defending you." Lita nodded. "Let's get you fixed up then, shall we?" Goten then proceeded to bandage her wounds.

"So this is where Serena is really from, huh?" Amara asked, walking around. "It feels more like we've traveled to the past, if anything."

"Don't be so rude Amara," Michelle scolded.

"You know Amara, the world here isn't like this," Setsuna told her. "Serena's house lies in the middle of a forest. Her boyfriend Trunks, along with his family, live in the city." All Amara could do was glare.

_Show off…_ she though.

When Gohan started to look over her body, he couldn't believe all the deep cuts and gashes she had. She also had some pretty big bruises scattered among her.

_Some friends they were_, he thought. As carefully as he could, he cleaned up the excess blood, one wound at a time. Then he gently dabbed the open wounds with rubbing alcohol. (DS: That has to hurt, even if you're unconscious. SV: shivers) Lastly, he 'dressed' her wounds without disturbing her. He put everything he didn't use back in the kit and took it upstairs. When he came back, he threw out what was no longer usable and went back to Ami's side.

"Gohan must really know what he's doing," Lita commented.

"That's what happens when you've been doing this sort of thing for all these years, battle after battle," Goten said. Just then, Serena, Trunks, and the rest of her friends walked in, who made themselves at home.

"Is everyone alright?" Serena asked, looking concerned. "No one died, I hope."

"We're all fine thanks to your friends, Venus and Mars," Vegeta said sarcastically from the kitchen.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" she argued.

"Because they're your 'so-called' friends," he yelled, getting annoyed.

"You know, it's not easy to fight against your own friends," she cried, tears streaming down her battle-worn face. "Then again, _you_ wouldn't know because _you_ don't have any friends!" With that, she ran upstairs into her room and slammed the door.

"Nice going Vegeta," Bulma scolded him, smacking him in the back of the head. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

Trunks stared at the staircase, not knowing if he should go up there or not. Suddenly, he noticed everyone's eyes were on him. Well, almost everyone's.

"What!" he asked, shrugging. They all motioned for him to go upstairs by Serena. "I guess there's no keeping our relationship a secret," he whispered to himself as he went upstairs.

When he reached her room, her door was shut. Not wanting to seem rude, he knocked. No answer. He knocked again, only harder. Still no answer. He tried to open the door but it locked. Instead of banging on the door, he decided to see if he could hear anything. Silently, he pressed his right ear to the door.

"I'm sorry Trunks. Goodbye…"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

DS: Hahahahahahahahahaha! I left you all with a cliffhanger!

SV: Why must you be so evil?

DS: Because it's fun. DUH!

SV: 0.o

DS: What will happen to Serena? Why'd lock her bedroom door? What is she sorry for? Find out in the next chapter! (make sure to R&R)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Attempting Death 

SV: Thank you all who have stuck by me/us throughout the story so far.

DS: Yeah. We couldn't help but laugh at what you guys left when you reviewed about the ending.

SV: Yes, it was mean of us, but what can we say?

DS: I/WE ARE THE CLIFFHANGER MASTERS!

SV: Exactly. Now on with the story.

DS: R&R, or suffer the consequences… laughs evilly

(A/N: Okay, people keep telling me I need to check my spelling and grammar. It's getting highly annoying. FYI, for those of you, the computer program I'm using has spelling AND grammar check. Some other people also think I should wrap this all up in a couple more chapters. Well have I got news for them! I got something BIG planned, so just hold tight. Think of this as an 'intermission' okay? And it's gonna take a longer to update since I'm starting high school. Thank you all that have stuck by my side. I haven't got the chance yet, but you'll all be mentioned sooner or later.)

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Sailor Moon nor DragonBall Z. If I did, Sailor Moon would _still_ be on the air.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Last time: When he reached her room, her door was shut. Not wanting to seem rude, he knocked. No answer. He knocked again, only harder. Still no answer. He tried to open the door but it locked. Instead of banging on the door, he decided to see if he could hear anything. Silently, he pressed his right ear to the door.

"I'm sorry Trunks. Goodbye…"

Not thinking, Trunks broke the door down and froze at what he saw. Serena held a katana to her throat and already had a nice sized cut along the right side of her neck.

"S-S-Serena," he stuttered. "W-What are you doing?" She didn't take notice of him. She continued to press the blade against her bare flesh, causing more blood spill. "SERENA! NO!" Trunks leaped towards her, stealing away the katana and throwing it across the room. He was crying now, knowing that her life almost ended at the fate of her own hands.

"Trunks…I'm so sorry," she whispered, not looking at him. Silent tears began to flow.

"Serena…don't you _ever_ do something like that again. Don't even _think _or _consider_ the possibility, do you understand?" he asked. He was now sitting up and holding Serena close to him, knocking them back and forth.

"Thank you Trunks," she said. "If you hadn't have come up here and bust down my door, I-I-I would have been dead by now." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Trunks placed his arms on her back.

"Come on, let's get this wound cleaned up," Trunks suggested, getting up. After wiping away his own tears, he wiped away hers as well. She nodded, not knowing what else to say. Grabbing her hand, he them to the bathroom and shut the door.

"How's the bleeding?" she asked, leaning her head to the left.

"This isn't good," he told her, dragging her out of the bathroom. "We need to fly back to my house. I can treat your wound properly in the medical wing." They went back inside her room and opened the window as much as possible. Suddenly, Trunks jumped out the window with Serena in his arms and headed towards Capsule Corp.

"Is it need that bad?" she asked, afraid to know the answer.

"It's not deep enough where you'll die, but it's something a normal first-aid kit can't repair," he informed. "You'll probably need stitches."

Trunks landed them at the front door and opened it. He decided to carry Serena considering that the move she moved, the more blood she would lose.

When they reached the medical wing, Trunks laid her down on the hospital-like bed. Quickly, he handed her a small towel and had her hold it on her wound. While she did that, Trunks collected various items and put them on a wheelie cart. When he had everything he needed, headed back Serena and took the rag off the wound.

"This might hurt, so I'm going to inject this to numb the pain, okay?" he asked, preparing the needle. She nodded. "So, without further ado…" With that, he injected the numbing liquid.

"Well, that worked fast," she told him, showing a small smile. "My neck's already numb."

"Good…… Let's get started than, shall we?" he said, putting on rubber gloves. Trunks picked up a swab of cotton and dipped it in a small container of rubbing alcohol before applying it to her open wound. Serena winced. "It's okay. It'll only burn for a little bit." Once he was sure the wound was disinfected, he disposed of the cotton swab. "The worst part, I believe, is over." He then proceeded to thread a special needle that's only used for stitching and repairing human skin. With very nimble and practiced hands, Trunks began to sew together the cut on her throat. He finished the last stitch after about 10 minutes. "You can sit up now… How's does your neck feel?"

"It's still a little numb, but I'll be fine," Serena replied, smiling. "Thanks Trunks."

"It's no problem, really," he told her, dipping a rag in a bowl of water and wiping off the access blood. "We just need to find you some clean clothes to wear." He then wrapped a clean bandage around her neck, but not too tight. It was just tight enough so it would stay on. Thankfully he used a special type of bandage that blends to same color as the person's skin tone. Serena's in this case.

"That won't be a problem," she said, taking out her Disguise Pen.

"What is that thing?" Trunks asked, looking very curious.

"It's a magic pen that allows me to change me into whatever I want," Serena replied, holding it up in the air. "Change me into what Trunks is wearing, but more feminine!" In a flash of light, she was wearing a black tank top and dark blue jeans with her hair in a ponytail. Unfortunately, her hair was still blonde and her eyes were still black from her Saiyan transformation.

"Whoa…" was all Trunks could say. "That's some pen."

"Sure is," she said. "Luna gave it to me."

"How about I go change my shirt real quick and then we go out for some ice cream," Trunks suggested, lifting Serena off the hospital-like bed. "I don't mind if you watch."

"Sounds great Trunks," she replied, smiling.

Trunks couldn't help but stare at her. _She's seems sad, even if she is smiling…_ he thought. _I wish there was some way I could help…_

"Trunks, are you okay?" she asked, concerned. He snapped out of daze.

"Yeah," he said, grabbing for her hand and leading her upstairs.

Serena sat on his bed while he found a clean shirt to change into. He decided to just change into another black shirt.

"Ready?" she asked sweetly.

"Yep. Let's go get some ice cream then." With that, they left the house. They decided to walk to the ice cream parlor.

"You know Trunks, you're the best a girl could ask for, even if you were only a friend to her," Serena commented softly, walking closer to him. He flashed her a smile and wrapped his arm around her.

"No worries, okay?" Trunks told her, kissing her forehead. "You're real friends are here and that's what matters." Serena leaned her head on his shoulder.

"She's still asleep, huh?" Chichi said, looking over Gohan's shoulder. It was more of a statement than anything.

"Yeah, she's pretty worn out," Gohan replied, his eyes never leaving her body.

"Why don't you rest or change your clothes?" his mother suggested, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going to leave her until she awakens and I know she's okay," Gohan declared. "I refuse to rest until she is well."

"If you say so," Chichi mumbled, walking away.

"Is your brother always like this?" Lita whispered to Goten.

"Once Gohan sets his mind on something, he won't stop until he achieves his goal," Goten replied.

Bulma approached Gohan.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked. "Do you need anything?"

"A breathing machine, a heart and brain monitor, and an IV so she doesn't dehydrate would be nice," Gohan answered.

"Is that all?" she questioned.

"That is all?" he said.

"What flavor do you want Serena?" Trunks asked.

"Chocolate mocha," she answered, laughing. "What else?"

"Two chocolate mocha double scoop waffle cones please," Trunks told the cashier.

"Right away," he replied. Trunks turned to Serena.

"What would you like to do after this?" Trunks asked.

"A walk through the park would be nice," Serena suggested. "It's such a nice day after all."

_I'm glad to see her smiling again_, he thought, looking lovingly at her. _I just hope her friends are alright, both for their sakes and Serena's._

"What is it Trunks?" Serena asked. "Is something bothering?" Her voice broke his train of thought.

"No I'm fine he told her," he told her. "I was just…thinking, that's all."

"Here you are sir," the cashier said, handing them to Trunks. However, Serena walked up and took them from the cashier so Trunks could pay. "That'll be $6.50 please."

"Keep the change," Trunks told him, handing him a ten dollar bill.

"That was nice of you," Serena noticed. Trunks easily ate his cone in four bites. _That's Trunks for ya._

"It's not that big of a deal," he laughed as they walked. He turned to the side and saw a flower shop. "Wait here, okay?" With that, he left her. (DS: I hope it wasn't for another girl. SV: Don't say that! Trunks wouldn't cheat on Serena, would he?)

"What is he up to now?" she mumbled to herself. She found a nearby bench and decided to wait for him there.

"Goku, I need you to use your instant transportation technique to take me to the medical wing at my house and back," Bulma said. Without question, Goku placed his hand on her shoulder and they were gone.

"Why don't you just transfer some of your energy into her," Vegeta suggested, looking pissed off. "It's not that hard," he laughed.

"Shut up Vegeta!" Gohan exclaimed. "They're not from our dimension. We don't know how their bodies will react to our energy……… I'm not going to risk it by putting her life on the line!"

"No one talks like that to me, you little brat!" Vegeta yelled, enraged. (DS: He has such anger issues… What a shame… shakes head) "I am the Prince of all Saiyans!" He turned Super Saiyan and headed towards Gohan. "I'm gonna break that girl in half! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Just then, Goku came back with Bulma and the equipment that Gohan had asked for.

"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded, hitting him in the back of the head. "Don't you even _think_ about touching her! That's it, you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Vegeta reverted back to his normal state with a "hmph."

""You may not be so lucky next time, brat," he growled, leaving the room. Gohan didn't take his eyes off him until he was gone.

"Gohan, I brought the stuff you asked for," Bulma said, setting it all up.

"Thanks Bulma," Gohan replied, returning his attention to Ami. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It's no problem at all," she told him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "That's what friends are for."

"Indeed," he mumbled softly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

SV: Sorry for the wait you guys. We've been a bit sidetracked and busy with everything going on.

DS: Not to mention, it doesn't help that we might be working a job for ten weeks.

SV: True, true.

DS: Well, we hoped you guys liked the chapter. I know you were all excited about was going with Serena in her room. That wasn't even originally planned to happen. o.0

SV: I hope you guys review our story!

DS: It'll be a while until the next chapter's up. So, see you until then.


	10. Chapter 10

OMG! O.O I can't believe ow long it has been since I last updated this story! I'm so sorry!! Please accept my apology! Sorry if this chapter seems shorter than the others. :\ I hope you guys enjoy it anyways. I've already started working on Chapter 11. Anyways, please enjoy and don't forget to R&R ;)

Disclaimer: No, I don't own DragonBall Z or Sailor Moon, though I wished I owned the latter. Oh well.

Note: SV and DS will no longer be joining us. T.T Also, I think my writing style has changed over these past couple years. Hopefully for the better, too. I'll be leaving you to red now. ;

* * *

Chapter 10

Makoto looked over at Goten. "Where did Usagi and Trunks go?" As much as she didn't want to leave Ami's unconscious body, she was still worried about how Usagi was doing.

"Uh…I think they're still upstairs," Goten answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering, that's all," she said, almost absent mindedly, watching her blue-haired friend rest.

Almost as if on cue, they heard Haruka say, "Hey, odango, long time no see."

"I guess it has been," Usagi smiled. "It's nice to see you and Michiru again. I'm sorry for all of this happening so suddenly. I guess you could call it a spur of the moment thing."

"Don't worry about it, Usagi-chan," Michiru told her, leaning on Haruka. "We really shouldn't be all that surprised since we're Senshi." Haruka nodded in agreement.

"I think what we really need to worry about is Ami," Haruka suggested. "From what I heard, she took the majority of the hits before losing consciousness."

Usagi nodded. "I think we should all go to Bulma's place. There'll be enough room for all of us and we'll have the proper equipment to care and watch over Ami."

Usagi, with Trunks close behind, walked over to Bulma. "I don't mean to be rude, but would it be possible for my friends and I to stay at your place in the guest rooms since there isn't enough room here? More importantly, Ami needs medical treatment that only you can give her."

Without hesitation, Bulma answered, "Yeah, of course. Since there are so many of you, we'll use your father's instant transportation." She placed a gentle hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Gather everyone whose coming and I'll get your father."

Usagi said her thanks and let her friends know that they were going to Bulma's until further notice due to the lack of space.

Once Gohan had removed Ami from the machines, Makoto stepped forward and picked her up bridal-style before Gohan even had a chance.

"Why don't you let me? You still haven't had a real chance to recover," Gohan offered, trying to take Ami's limp form from her. Makoto took a step back to prevent him from doing so.

"Thanks for your concern and for caring for her while I was unable to," Makoto said, "but I'm fine now, so I'll be able to tend to her without any problems." Her face softened a little. "Honestly though, thank you."

"Ready, Makoto?" Haruka asked, placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Makoto nodded and called to Usagi, "We're ready, Usagi-chan." In the blink of an eye, everyone was gone except Chichi, Gohan, and Goten.

Just as quickly as they left the Son's house, they arrived in Bulma's living room.

"Thanks, Dad," Usagi said just as he left to go back home.

Bulma turned to Makoto. "Follow me and I'll take you to the medical wing where we can treat her."

Makoto nodded silently and followed the scientist.

Haruka waited until they were gone and out of earshot.

"Usagi, what's going on?" she asked. "I understand that this is where you originally came from. But, why are we here and where are Rei and Minako?"

"Rei and Minako are sealed back in your world. They came here to visit me with Makoto and Ami. I had left temporarily to get Mamo-chan. When we returned, Makoto and Ami were lying on the ground, unconscious. They also had me thinking they killed Trunks. In my anger, I fought back but I couldn't finish them off. So, I had Setsuna seal them there and bring you two here," Usagi answered truthfully. She glanced up at Haruka, unsure of how the Wind Senshi would react. What she saw shocked her. Haruka's head was bent down, her face twisted in rage, and her hands were balled into fists at her sides, shaking in anger. She quickly spun around and punched a hole in the wall, catching everyone off guard.

"Damn those two!" Haruka cursed, breathing hard. "After all you've done for us and everyone else in that dimension, they had the _nerve_ to turn against you. On top of which, they attacked you loved one while you weren't there!"

"Calm down, 'Ruka," Michiru comforted softly, whispering soothing words into her lover's ear. She wrapped herself around Haruka. "It's done and over with. There's nothing we can do now." Haruka let out a puff of air as she managed to relax in her girlfriend's arms.

"Wonderful, just _wonderful_," Vegeta said sarcastically, stand against the wall away from everyone. "Not only will I be living in a house full of women, but those two are a couple of dykes!"

Haruka whipped around to face him, the rage burning inside her. "She is _not_ a dyke," Haruka growled.

"As far as I'm concerned, any girl who loves another girl is a dyke," Vegeta stated-matter-of-factly with a smirk, happy he found a way to easily get under her skin.

Haruka marched right up to him and got in his face, her nose barely an inch from his.

"If you go anywhere near her," Haruka threatened through clenched teeth, "if you so much as talk to her, you can bet I _won't_ let you get away." Just to prove her point, she deliberately punched a hole in the wall right next to his head, making sure to use more force to show she was serious before walking back over to Michiru.

* * *

Okay, so let me know you guys think. Just to tell you know, I'm not againt gays, bisexuals, lesbians, transgenders, or any other "alternate" lifestyle (I'm lesbian just so you know). I just thought I'd add that in for a little more drama. I also thought that Vegeta seems to be the type of person who is anti-gay. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As she lead Makoto down and around to the medical wing, she could feel the other girl's uneasiness, making herself a little uneasy.

"You know, you're pretty strong," Bulma complimented. "I probably would've died if I had gone up against them."

"Don't give me too much credit," Makoto told her. "We nearly died ourselves…especially Ami." Subconsciously, Ami made a small groan and turned in towards Makoto's body. "Strength means nothing to me if I can't protect her from something like this."

"Hmmm…but you both still survived, didn't you?" Bulma pointed out. "That's the important thing, in and of itself."

"Yes, it is," Makoto agreed. "But I'm worried if she'll be able to walk again. Mars and Venus did quite a number on her legs. Even you can see that."

"Even if she isn't able to use her legs, assuming it's that bad, doesn't mean that she won't be able to do everything normally, like make a living." Bulma opened the door to the medical wing and had Makoto lay her on the hospital-like bed.

"How could she become a doctor if she were to end up in a wheelchair?" Makoto questioned, facing Bulma. "You _can't_ tell me there are successful doctors out there who roll around in wheelchairs." Before she could go on to say anything else, she felt a small tug on her shirt from behind. She turned and saw Ami looking up at her. Seeing that she was awake, Makoto kneeled down next to her.

"Hey," Ami whispered. "You're okay…I'm glad." She brought up her hand and Makoto took it in hers.

Makoto cracked a smile. "You should let me do my job to protect you. You almost died, taking their attacks full-on." Her face got serious. "What are you going to do if you can't walk because of what they did to your legs?"

"Then I'll have you push me around in a wheelchair," Ami chuckled.

Just before Makoto was about to say something, Bulma cleared her throat to get their attention. "I'm sorry to interrupt your moment, but we need to give Ami proper medical attention," she reminded.

"R-right," Makoto muttered, blushing as she stood up. "Will you need my assistance?"

"It would be much appreciated," Bulma smiled. "Come over here and I'll show you what you'll be wearing."

Ami couldn't help but giggle when Makoto had come back dressed like a doctor. "Who would have ever thought that you'd be the one playing doctor with me being the patient?"

"Ever since you became too badly injured to help yourself or anyone else," Makoto grinned.

"Makoto, get the hydrogen peroxide and help me clean these cuts and burns," Bulma directed. Makoto nodded and did as told. Bulma looked over at Ami's direction. "This may hurt a little or it may hurt a lot. I'm not quite sure how bad these are."

Ami smiled weakly. "Trust me. As much as that can sting against any open wound, it simply cannot compare to the pain that I would have felt on a personal level if I hadn't done what I did to protect her."

Makoto came back with the hydrogen peroxide, pouring some on to a clean, soft cloth and carefully used it to wipe away the blood and properly clean her wounds. Every now and then, Ami would twitch or let a small whine from the peroxide hitting the deeper cuts and more serious burns. After Makoto had finished up, Bulma stitched up the few gashes Ami had before bandaging her up.

"Well, the good news is that your nerve endings weren't fried and you'll be able to walk again once you heal up," Bulma said.

"Thank you so much," Ami said, smiling.

"No worries," Bulma told her. She gathered what hadn't been used and headed into a smaller room. "I'll be right back."

Ami looked up at Makoto. "You, too, Makoto."

She looked at Ami with a somewhat surprised expression as if to say "Huh? What did I do?"

"Thank you for helping me…and for caring," she said, smiling. Without hesitation, Ami slid her hand into Makoto's. She had more than willingly accepted Ami's hand and smiled at her at her blue-eyed friend, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"You're welcome," Makoto told her. They stayed like that for several moments, just enjoying each other's company and smiling at each other. "Do you think you get up?"

"Maybe…I can try, though." Ami managed to sit up with Makoto's help. When she finally stood up, she was only able to stand for a few seconds before falling over. Luckily Makoto had been standing there and caught her in her arms easily enough. "Shimata…" she whispered harshly, tears forming.

Noticing this, Makoto held Ami in a way that allowed her to see Ami's face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Makoto asked, wiping away a tear that threatened to fall. "We're alive, aren't we?"

"I know, but…" Ami sighed. Closing her eyes, Ami allowed herself to rest her forehead on Makoto's shoulder.

"But what?" Makoto brought up her hand and laid it on Ami's head, letting it lay limp.

"I hate feeling so weak and helpless," she answered. Then, almost inaudible, "I can't even walk, Makoto. I can't even _walk_."

Makoto almost felt crying herself. She hated seeing her friends like this, most of all Ami, and not being able to do anything to help her.

"Ami, you almost died. Of course you can't walk, at least not for now. You're lucky you can stand. I promise you, though. You _will_ be able to walk, I'll make sure you do if it's the last thing I do." Makoto tightened her grip on Ami, bringing the girl that much closer. "You're not weak, Ami, and you're helpless. You're anything but that," Makoto told her, holding the girl. "I don't want you to ever think otherwise."

"Ami!" Bulma exclaimed, breaking their thoughts and rushing to them. "You shouldn't be up. You're going to open your wounds."

Easily enough, Makoto picked Ami up and sat her on the edge of the bed she had been laying on.

"I don't want to stay in here, though," Ami told her, pouting. Makoto had never seen Ami pout before, but she found her smaller, blue-haired friend adorable when she did.

"I though you might say something like that," Bulma smirked. "That's why I brought this over." Pressing something in her hand, she tossed it into the open area in the room. There was a poof of smoke and, once it had cleared away, there sat a wheelchair. "It's simple enough so that anyone could push you around or you could use the joystick attached to the right armrest."

"Thanks again, Bulma," Ami said.

Makoto quickly retrieved the chair and brought it over to Ami. Taking Ami's hand, she helped the smaller girl from the bed and into the chair.

"Don't mention it," Bulma brushed off. She turned to Makoto. "I'll let you take her back to se the others and to rest."

Makoto nodded and proceeded to push Ami into the hallway. Nothing was heard as they walked down the hallway and to where they first arrived.

The first thing Ami saw when they found the living room was Usagi leaping towards her, giving her a bear hug.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Ami smiled at her blonde friend. "I'm glad to see you, too, Usagi."

"Hey, I should tell Gohan everything's alright since he seemed so worried about you," Usagi said. "If you want to rest or lie down, you can use the extra bedroom that's to the left upstairs." Without another word, Usagi left.

If Makoto hadn't known any better, she would've sworn she saw Ami narrow her eyes slightly when their friend had mentioned Gohan's name.

"Do you want to go upstairs and lay down on a real bed at least?" Makoto asked gently.

Ami looked up at her with an apologetic smile. "If you don't mind, Mako-chan."

"Of course I don't mind, Ami-chan."

Since there were only stairs and no ramp, Makoto lifted the wheelchair up with Ami in it and carried her up the stairs, placing her back on the ground carefully.

Once they were in the bedroom, Makoto helped Ami out of the chair and onto the bed. Ami decided to sit up with her back to the headboard and pillows supporting her.

"Your strength never ceases to amaze me, Mako," Ami said.

Makoto sat cross-legged next to the blue-haired girl on the edge of the bed, facing her. "Strength isn't everything, Ami. You know that." Without thinking, Makoto brushed a stray piece of hair out of Ami's face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Makoto, why are you always so protective…and caring towards me?" Ami asked quietly, a blush creeping its way across her face. Makoto's eyes widened a little at the sudden question that seemed like it came out of no where, her cheeks becoming warm.

"Because…" She felt hesitant to tell her secret blue-eyed angel her reason.

Ami brought her hand up to Makoto's cheek with her thumb stroking it, question and curiosity clearly in her eyes. "Because why?" Ami asked in a near whisper, inching her face just a centimeter or closer to the taller girl's.

Makoto gulped, her heart pounding against her chest. Was she really about to confess her true feelings to Ami? _What if she thinks I'm weird for having feelings towards her?_ Makoto thought. _What if she gets mad or upset? …No, if she did, she wouldn't let me see because she wouldn't want to hurt me. Then again…if I don't tell her, I'll possibly never know and may never get another chance._

Makoto took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves, though it didn't help much. Mustering up all her courage and looking directing into Ami's deep blue orbs, she admitted in a near whisper, "Because…because I'm in love with you."

Ami smiled warmly at Makoto.

"I honestly never thought I'd ever hear you say those words to me," Ami said softly. She leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "I'm in love you, too, Mako."

Unable to resist it anymore, Makoto leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Ami's. Ami moved her hand to the back of Makoto's neck, deepening the kiss.

As they did this, the door had opened and in walked Usagi with her brothers. Surprised from what they were witnessing, no one made a sound. Usagi, being the first to recover, coughed loudly in her hand to get her friends' attention. Both the girls turned to face them, red in the face at being caught before they could even tell anyone.

MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I am so evil, just leaving it there like that. I bet none of you were exactly expecting _that_, now were you?

Now, I understand you might be wondering how I could pair them up with each when they seemed interested in Gohan and Goten. Well…it has been a long time since I've been updating this story and I don't like those pairings anymore. Besides, it made for a good shock/surprise, didn't it?

Remember to R&R guys. Flames are welcome. I want some reviews before I decide on posting the next chapter. I may even change it depending on want you guys want to see next.


End file.
